The Unfinished Prophecy
by Katie.d13
Summary: Story #2. It has been 1 week sense the nine demigods returned from their quest. When a new, mysterious & too familiar boy comes to the camp claiming he has no memory but of his name, the nine halfbloods find themselves again tangled in trouble and mystery
1. Chapter 1

**A/NWelcome to the first chapter for The Unfinished Prophecy. For those who do not know, this is a sequel to the Lost Sword, so if you read this story you will not understand one thing. So if you would like to read this, you should read The Lost Sword first. Unless you feel like reading this first, then you'll just get so lost in the story, so again, THIS IS A SEQUEL! Okay! Let's begin!**

"I warned you not to go easy on me," Sadie Garsadol reminded Andrew as she walked over to him with an ice pack. She handed it to him. Sadie pulled out her messy pony tail letter her long sandy blonde hair flow down her back. She began to put it back up. She focused her grey eyes on Andrew Johnson, a son of Hermes who preferred to be called AJ. Dozens of demigods were training around them in the arena at Camp Half Blood.

"Yeah, but that didn't mean you had to show off," AJ muttered putting the ice pack on his now swollen head. His messy blonde hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. It was probably about ninety five degrees out but Sadie insisted on training.

"Oh, I didn't do anything so bad," Sadie said sitting down next to him.

"You hit the butt of your sword on my head!" He pointed to the large bump on his head

"You asked for it," Sadie shrugged with a smile. "You went easy on me! You left yourself open too easily and I took the shot. You also told me to give it my all."

"I did not go easy on you." AJ insisted.

"Oh, yeah sure, Andrew." Sadie usually called AJ by his first name, normally just to piss him off. "So I guess what really happened is that you lost to a girl. Now that's something to spread around camp!"

"Gods, Sadie, c'mon. I can never win with you, can I?"

"You can never win against a child of Athena," Sadie corrected. "So technically speaking no, you can't."

"Of course," he muttered.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called. Sadie and AJ turned to see Adam Vanderhorn and Leila McCarthy walk in the arena. Adam had short dark brown curly hair and sea green eyes and a son of Poseidon, the only one at camp for the time also. Leila had very light blonde hair that flowed all the way down to her waist. She normally wore it in twin French braids but today she oddly had it up in a high pony tail. Her eyes were a very light blue. Just the look of her makes you shiver, although you would think she has that kind of effect a people when your mom is the goddess of snow. The two of them walked over to Sadie and AJ.

"Awww, AJ," Leila cooed in a mocking baby voice. "Did little old Sadie beat you up again?"

"No!" AJ whined. While AJ looked at Leila and Adam, Sadie nodded her head and was making faces behind AJ. He looked back at her when Leila and Adam began to smile and laugh. She instantly stopped and looked innocent.

"You're impossible," AJ muttered.

"Thank you," Sadie said with a smile.

"Dude," Adam said reaching out to poke AJ's welt. AJ pulled away instantly. "That looks like it hurt."

AJ just glared at them as they laughed a little more.

"What's so funny?"Shea, a daughter of Hades asked walking up to the four of them. Shea had long black hair with blue highlights and side bangs. Her eyes were probably the most unique you would ever see. They were black with an aqua colored out line.

"Sadie kicked AJ's ass," Adam said.

"Awesome!" Shea gave Sadie a high five.

"I hate you all," AJ muttered.

"Oh, don't be like that," Leila said. "You know you love us!" And just to prove her point she gave him a hug from the side.

"Get off," AJ said, but couldn't help a smile. Shea sat down with them.

"Where'sArchy?" Adam asked.

"With her boyfriend," Shea said happily.

"When did she get a boyfriend?" Sadie exclaimed.

"Oh, no they aren't dating, I just think she likes him and I tease her about it. His name is Tyler."

"Oh, him," AJ said looking up. "He is one of my brothers."

"Oh, I hate him!" Leila yelled. "Do you know what he put in my sheets the other night? I don't think you want to know!" Leila has been staying in the Hermes cabin because her cabin has not been built yet, but Leila decided she did not really want to be in a cabin all alone, so she'll be in the Hermes cabin for now, and that may soon be coming to an end. After what Kat a daughter of Zeus said about living alone in a cabin, she didn't really want to live like that, though cabin one is a little different then the other cabins.

"We'll pass," Adam said.

"Well that's interesting," Sadie said. "Nothing is interesting around her anymore." It had only been a week sense they returned from their first quest and they were already bored most of the days. They were too used to being on a quest and battling Shadows everyday. Shadows were monsters made entirely of shadows. They could take any form they wished and according to the gods, they don't exist. According to the gods, they died millions of years ago and they would not have been awaken, there was no chance of it, but they did and the gods reused to accept it which pissed Sadie and the others off to extents un imaginable.

"We've been her a week, Sadie," Another voice said coming up behind her. Sadie turned to see Charlotte Pierce, daughter of Apollo, Drew Taylor, son of Ares and Katherine Ricardo, daughter of Zeus walking towards them. Charlotte, or more commonly known as Chuck, was the one who had spoken. "You can't possibly be bored of this place already."

The three of them sat down with the others. Chuck sat down next to Sadie crossing her legs, her light brown hair was flowing a little past her shoulders. She looked at the others with a bright smile and deep bronze eyes. Drew sat down right behind her with Kat right by him. Drew wasn't really happy to be there, or he was just eager to start hacking the stuffing out of some training dummies. He was letting his dirty blonde hair fall into his eyes slightly, and according to Kat he needed a hair cut. His green eyes were eyeing the other training demigods. If you looked at Kat from behind, she looked identical to Shea. She had waist long black hair layered with side bangs, but she normally had hers down or with two braids hanging in the front framing her face. Kat also had dark electric blue eyes and she smiled a whole lot more than Shea.

"Well I am," Sadie muttered. "Or I'm too used to being on a quest."

Drew was now staring at AJ and his very large bump. "Um, AJ, you have a—,"

"Yeah, I know," AJ muttered.

"I see everyone is here," Kat said, but than took a double take at everyone, "Where is Archy?"

Leila began to laugh, "With her boyfriend." She struggled out.

Then behind her came Archy running towards them. As she sat down she smacked Leila lightly on the back of the head. "I heard that," she grumbled.

"You're dating someone?" Chuck asked.

"No, I'm not," Archy said. "Shea I am _so _going to kill you."

Shea snickered. "Hey you know what they say," They waited for her to finish, but she didn't.

"No Shea," Adam said finally, "We don't know what they say."

"Well neither do I so…" She looked at them all biting her lip. "I bet I can kick your ass in a knife fight Leila!"

"Oh, you are so on," Leila and Shea got up and walked to an open area big enough to have a mini fight. Both had their knives in hand.

"Five drachmas Leila wins," AJ said to Drew.

"You are so on," Drew said and the shook to make it a deal. The seven half-bloods watched their friends fight until they got to bored as neither of them won.

"Are you guys just going to sit there?" A son of Apollo yelled indicating the seven half-bloods sitting off to the side. "Or are you going to train?"

The other's shrugged and grabbed a partner. Chuck sat and watched being that she really hated fighting with swords and knives, though she did carry a knife now just in case. After what happened on Mt. Etna when she ran out of arrows twice, she carried an extra weapon. They trained and talked, then trained and talked, and then trained and talked until dinner.

**A/N and that was chapter 1! Again, welcome to the Unfinished Prophecy! Yes, I am saying welcome at the end of the chapter! :) DON'T Judge me! (: Okay! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took a while! :) I truly am sorry… Forgive me? Okay! Well here is chapter two!**

Sadie sat down for dinner at her table. Athena cabin, cabin six had a totally silver table. It was plain and simple. Most of her siblings hadn't even touched their food. Most were drawing up plans for and strategies for the volleyball tournament that night. Sadie didn't really acknowledge the conversations that were being held with her siblings until she hear the words, "4th of July," and "Dance," in the same sentence.

"There is a dance here?" Sadie asked.

"Ugh, sadly," Alexa Collins muttered closing her notebook. "It's been a tradition for fifteen years. A girl from Aphrodite suggested it and Chiron didn't find it that bad an idea. I think it is a pointless activity that was added on. It's on the forth and right after the fire works."

"Oh great!" Sadie muttered. "That is just fantastic. Any more surprises at this camp that I should know about?"

"Umm," Clara said thinking. "I think the Aphrodite campers are trying to get a fashion show in."

"What?" Six other kids plus Sadie exclaimed at the table.

"Oh, it gets much worse," Clara continued.

"I don't need to hear anything else," Sadie muttered.

"Good," Alexa said. "We don't need to hear any more anyway."

"A dance," Sadie mumbled. "It's just like high school."

"Exactly like high school," Michael mumbled.

"They are turning this into a high school," Clara corrected, "But no, a fashion show is not going to be put in as traditional camp activity. Chiron won't allow _that_."

"Hopefully," Alexa mumbled. "So, Michelle, what do we have for tonight's game?"

Sadie was definitely happy that the subject was changed. This camp was just getting better and better.

After dinner, the volley ball tournament was held. Each cabin selected five people to play representing their cabin. Chuck was really surprised when Alex, her half brother, picked her to be on the team. She wasn't the oldest of their cabin but she was happy she was able to play. The other campers just gathered around the volleyball quart.

Being the fact that Drew's cabin didn't really like him, he wasn't one of the kids to be playing on the team, though he was older than more than half the cabin. Leila, Kat and Adam sat with him because they weren't picked by their cabin either. Kat and Adam didn't have any one else in their cabin though, so they couldn't really participate which didn't bother them too much.

First game was Ares against Demeter. The way it worked was that the male cabin faces the female cabin closest in number to each other starting with the lowest number. Rarely Demeter has ever won against Ares. It has happened seven times in the matter of five years which never really gave the Demeter children much hope. Drew cheered against his cabin.

While the two cabins played, the nine friends sat together trying hard not to laugh at Drew's hatred for his cabin. Every time the Demeter cabin scored, which they were sad to say was rarely, Drew cheered the loudest just to piss off his cabin.

Though it was so funny to watch Drew, his hopes had fallen when the score reached 8-20. Ares won, which wasn't something to be too ashamed about because Ares was the god of war and combat. There was no arguing with the fact that it wasn't unusual that Cabin 5 won. The Athena and Apollo cabins walked onto the quart.

Chuck definitely made it interesting. Apparently her cabin used her shortness to their advantage. Chuck was able to get the spikes from the Athena cabin much easier than the others. Her speed helped her also greatly.

Sadie was normally the one spiking those balls, though she wasn't that tall either, she could jump. The score was tied most of the game. It went into over scoring as the score continued to end in tie. Eventually, after much sweating, diving and jumping, Athena won, 36-34 in the rule of having to win by at least two.

Sadie and Chuck walked back to where they were sitting with their friends.

"Ew," AJ said mockingly as he stood up to take the quart. "You girls are all sweaty."

"Can't wait to see how you turn out," Chuck said. "I hope you fail."

"Oh, he's Andrew," Sadie said to Chuck. "He'll fail for sure."

"Thanks guys," AJ said, "But my cabin isn't even up yet."

Hephaestus and Aphrodite were next. Aphrodite put all their girls on the team that night and whenever they hit the ball up they would smile and wave to get the other team's attention so they wouldn't hit the ball. It was a good technique for the kind of people they were, but in the end cabin nine won.

"_Now_, I'm going up," AJ said. Sadie and Chuck just smiled.

The Dionysus cabin had just enough kids in the cabin. One was eleven so that's where the Hermes cabin spiked their balls. Hermes won and some people were disappointed that they didn't make it an interesting game.

"You failed," Archy said as she and Shea stood up to play.

"Really," AJ said to all of them, "When did you guys grow to hate me?"

"We don't hate you," Adam said.

Hades and Nemesis went next and Archy and Shea went to the field. Hades only had five kids but they were all close in age so they weren't a weak team. The only interesting thing was that Justin had mastered his ability to Shadow-travel and appeared right behind Carmon on the other team scaring her half to death. The crowd had laughed and Nemesis scored a point for Justin being off sides. Hades won the game 21-12.

The tournament went on for hours it seemed like. It finally came down to the Athena and Ares, which wasn't much of a shocker. That is what normally happened. Again, Drew cheered obnoxiously loud for the Athena cabin despite how much he found Sadie and her siblings annoying. He already decided he was sleeping in the weapons shed tonight so his siblings won't kill him in his sleep.

This was another one of those games that went on forever. Kat counted the ball was hit up 29 times before hitting the ground. The entire game, it was close. When cabin six scored, cabin five was scored right after. Both teams were sweating a lot and Drew, Adam and AJ were now betting how long it would take for one of them to pass out. The game went on forever.

With annoyed disappointment all over Drew's face, the Ares cabin won, 51-49. It was one of the only times Ares has ever beaten Athena and cabin six didn't plan on loosing again any time soon.

**A/N Sorry it was a slow chapter. If the nine of them were reading these books I wouldn't doubt they would be saying something like, "Our lives are boring a camp compared to fighting monsters the gods don't even believe exist on quests and this guy—," oops! I'm getting ahead of myself. :) Please Review! X)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The Chapters for a while might be a little slow. I don't really want to just skip to the good parts I have planned in my head. Until the 4****th****, it's just going to be a lot of camp life and stuff. Hope you don't mind too much! I'll try to make it interesting! :) Chapter 3!**

The net day, Leila, Archy and Chuck were taking their free period to go swimming in the lake. All three of them weren't brave enough to take the first jump because how cold it was that day. Except, of course, Leila. She was perfectly fine with the cold.

"It looks so refreshing," Chuck murmured. "But so cold!"

"Is not!" Leila had been taking her shorts and t-shirt off revealing her light blue bikini. She jumped right into the water splashing Archy and Chuck with cold water.

"Okay," Archy said. "This is stupid. We battled a freaking basilisk for crying out loud! I'm going in," She undressed revealing her black bathing suit. "Chuck," She pressured.

Chuck rolled her eyes and took off her shorts and camp tee. She had an orange and white two piece bathing suit on that had swirling patterns. She dove right in before Archy.

"What's the matter Archy?" Chuck asked with a mocking tone as her head emerged from the water. "Too cold?"

"You did that on purpose," Archy narrowed her eyes and then jumped off the dock and into the lake.

"Shit!" Archy yelled when her head came above water. "It _is_ cold!"

"You guys are crazy," Leila said.

"Says the girl who can freeze a Griffin," Chuck said back.

"Oh, yeah," Leila mused. "I remember that. Ha ha! Beat my totally awesomeness!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Archy muttered. "Whatever you say, Leila."

"You are _so_ jealous."

"As if."

"Guys," Chuck muttered. "What is that?"

Chuck pointed down to the bottom of the lake where something shined slightly. The other girls looked to where she was pointing. With out a second thought, Chuck took in a deep breath and dove towards the shining object. She didn't get to hear Leila's warning. The two girls waited for Chuck and watched her dive.

Chuck's ears were already popping and she was only half way to the bottom. Her lungs were already longing for air. She was never great at holding her breath but this was just too interesting to pass by. Blame the ADHD.

She got to the bottom and examined the shining object it was a necklace. It was hooked to something. She didn't have time to take a good look. Her throat was burning. Chuck pushed herself off a large rock and swam to the top taking in a deep breath and telling her friends what she saw.

"I need a knife," Chuck murmured. She swam to the dock and took her knife out of her pile of clothes.

"Chuck, are you crazy?" Leila asked. "You know that the forests are infested with monsters and other things, what gives you the idea the lake isn't?"

"I'm curious, okay?" Chuck said. "What is the worse that can happen?"

"You drown," Archy said casually. Leila punched her in the arm.

"Thanks Archy," Chuck said and then took a deep breath and dived a second time. This time, both girls were behind her.

It took them a little less time to reach the bottom than it took Chuck the first time. The three girls gathered around the rock where the necklace rested, tangled in vines and old ropes. Chuck cut them aside and pulled the necklace free.

Just as she did, something floated up from behind the rock. The girls screamed as a skeleton appeared. It's hand floated in the water towards Chuck's hand that held the necklace. Something bit onto Leila's ankle and the girls tried to swim to the top. Chuck grabbed onto Leila's hand and Archy grabbed Chuck's. Archy pulled them to the top while they kicked up quickly.

Their heads emerged from the water breathing heavily. They swam to the ladder and climbed onto the dock. Something was attached to Leila's ankle she let out a slight scream as she saw it. It was an eel, one that didn't belong in a lake. Chuck stabbed it with her knife and with a quick swiped pried it from Leila's ankle. She threw the dead creature back into the lake. They sat there silent and shivering in their towels for a moment.

"Your curiosity is going to get you killed one day Chuck," Archy said finally breaking the silence and still breathing hard.

"I say," Leila murmured. "The next time we see something shiny at the bottom of a lake or ocean or whatever, we get Adam to do it for us."

"Agreed," Chuck muttered. She continued examining Leila's ankle. "It's not poisoned," She muttered. "But it's deep. It bit you hard."

"Yeah, well it hurts like hell," Leila said a little loud. "Let's go show that to the others and then get me to the infirmary or something."

"Sadie might want to look at it," Chuck said, her eyes wide and looking at the gold necklace.

"Why?" Leila and Archy asked in unison.

Chuck held up the necklace so they could see it also. "Because, the charm is of a scythe, the symbol of Kronos."

**A/N HAHA! Cliffy! I tricked you didn't I? I told you it would be a long boring just normal camp stuff chapter but noooo! I feel like laughing! :) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done! Please review! New Chapter up soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I hate summer reading. Ever read Messenger by Lois Lowry? Yeah well it sucks. On the bright side the other book on my list is The Hunger Games and I was told that was a really good book so I'll be flying through that. Messenger? Not so much. I just finished re-reading a GREAT book (Hint: Hnit: Its PJO and the Sea of Monsters.) So reading a terrible book after a good one makes it all the harder.I'm on page 8. Okay, here is chapter 4**

Adam and AJ had been playing a game of one on one basket ball when they saw Leila, Chuck and Archy moving along the grass rather slowly. Leila wasn't putting weight on her left ankle and the other two girls were trying to help her. They were in their bathing suits and shorts, carrying their shirts or having them slung over their shoulders. The two boys dropped what they were doing and ran to help.

"What happened?" AJ asked.

"The freaking lake is haunted and out to get us!" Chuck yelled half sarcastically and half being serious.

"Is not," Archy said rolling her eyes. They told the boys what happened as they walked back over to the basket ball quart to sit down. AJ ran to get ambrosia and other supplies for Chuck to help Leila for. He also went to find the others.

Adam now had the necklace in his hand. "It can't mean something can it?"

"A skeleton attacked us," Leila pointed out.

"It floated up when we grabbed the necklace," Archy said. "It doesn't mean it was alive. We could have pulled on a rope it was tangled in."

"But it seemed to reach at me," Chuck said with a shiver.

"It could have been the current," Adam said.

"So negative today, aren't we, Archy?"

"What about the eel?" Leila interrupted indicating her ankle that was throbbing with pain now.

"You could have stepped on it's home," Adam said.

"But it looked like an eel that wouldn't live in a lake," Chuck murmured. "Let alone North America. I think it was a moray eel, but I could be wrong."

"What now?" someone asked coming up behind them. It was Kat who had spoken and she was walking with Shea.

"I am not saying it again until AJ, Sadie and Drew are here," Chuck said falling back into the grass.

"Well, then," Shea said irritably. She and Kat sat down in the grass. Moments later, AJ, Drew and Sadie came running over to them. AJ carried a first air kit pack specifically with half blood tools and heeling objects: Ambrosia, Nectar, bandages and Tylenol.

"What did you do?" Sadie asked looking at Leila's ankle and then moving her glance to Archy and Chuck.

"Oh, hello mother," Archy said sarcastically. "I didn't know you were here at camp!"

Sadie glared at Archy and sat down in the grass. AJ tossed the first aid box to Chuck who began working on Leila's ankle.

"Chuck saw something shiny," Leila said. Chuck smacked her arm. "Ow! What? It's true!"

"Okay," Drew said. "Slow down, what happened?"

The three girls explained what had happened at the lake. Adam tossed the necklace to Sadie.

"It's a scythe," Sadie confirmed.

"Thank you captain obvious," Kat muttered.

"Definitely the sign or Kronos."

"A—Duh," Shea said.

"There is something engraved on it."

"Yes we know—," Archy stopped short, "Wait, we don't know that. Let me see."

The others gathered around Sadie. "What does it say?" Chuck asked, her and Leila not moving.

"What _does_ it say?" Archy asked squinting her eyes.

"You guys can't read that?" Sadie asked a little surprised.

"No," Adam said. "Not all of us have super senses."

"Where did you get the idea I had 'super senses'?"

"You can hear things we can't, you can see things we can't and you smell things from a mile away. Shall I go on?"

Sadie blushed. "Not a mile away," She muttered.

"What does it say?" They all yelled together.

"Okay!" Sadie yelled back. "Gods! It says: _Those who crave for power and might, Shall take this and pledge to Kronos and fight. Long live Kronos_."

"You got that all off of that small charm?" AJ asked.

"It's worn off a bit so I might not have gotten it right," Sadie said ignoring AJ. "Why was it at the bottom of the lake and why would a skeleton and an eel that doesn't belong in a lake be guarding it?"

"Who would want to side with Kronos?" Archy asked. Then regretted what she said. On their quest, Shea had questioned whether she would join with the Shadows and whomever they served. Only Archy knew why and that was because Zeus gave no heart for Shea and her mother. Shea's mother was "accidentally" killed by Zeus and Shea had questioned her own thoughts against her friends and the gods. She hated Zeus more than anyone, but she cared for her friends she only met three weeks ago. Shea hid her face from the group.

"Luke," Kat suggested quickly. "He did."

"Dozens of other half bloods did, too," Sadie added. "He mentioned it in his journal…Oh, damn it!" She yelled some passing by half-bloods and nymphs looked at her funny. "I left the notebook on Mt. Etna! Why didn't I realize that earlier? How could I be so stupid?"

The nine of them sat in silence for a moment. The notebook was a journal of Luke's. It provided inside information from the second Titan war on the enemy fleet. Luke had left clues of what might be happening now, and it was gone. Sadie cursed herself and buried her head into her hands.

No one knew what to say, so they didn't say anything. There was nothing to say really.

"Is there really a dance here?" Kat asked changing the subject. The others looked at her. "What? I'm serious. The Aphrodite girls were talking about it."

"The Aphrodite girls are cra—," AJ started.

"Are right," Sadie said. "My cabin was talking about it yesterday at dinner. The Fourth of July, right after the fireworks. It's formal and you're not aloud to skip it."

"You have got to be kidding me," Adam muttered.

"I wish," Sadie mumbled back.

"Well that's something to look forward to," Drew mumbled sarcastically. "Can't we have, like, a math team that was optional to join?"

"Math team?" Chuck said sitting up on her knees and putting her hands on her hips. "Is that the best thing you could think of?"

"I'm not a genius, Chuck," Drew snapped. Chuck just rolled her eyes and finished bandaging Leila.

"Go easy on it for a while," Chuck said Leila. "And uh, take another cube of ambrosia tomorrow morning."

"Got it," Leila mumbled.

"It seems to me that only the boys are complaining about this," Shea said. "So am I, but what 'bout you guys?"

"So not excited," Sadie muttered.

"Eh," Kat shrugged. "Could be fun, not really looking forward to it."

"I will not be going formal," Archy said.

"I'm probably going to skip it," AJ muttered.

"You can't," Chuck reminded him. "Plus if you are off somewhere else, Chiron and Mr. D probably won't have good suspicions about you."

"They shouldn't," AJ shrugged and smiled.

"I have a feeling your not going to be able to get out of it," Archy said.

"I have my ways."

"Good luck with that," Archy said. She put her camp t-shirt back on.

"Archy," Kat said. "When did you dye your Camp shirt black?"

"The other day," Archy shrugged. "Why?"

"Never mind."

"I don't think we should talk about this with anyone," said Drew.

"You're right," Sadie said. "They don't believe us with the Shadows and we lied about the entire quest to Chiron. No one would really appreciate us snooping around camp trying to continue to figure things out. We are already banned from talking about the Shadows anyway."

"Sadie, you know we are talking about them now, right?" Adam pointed out.

"I know perfectly well what I am doing. I could care less about what the gods think of this problem. What matters is what we know is true."

"I have been thinking about that," Archy said. "If the gods really think that it isn't true—," Her eyes had wandered to Shea's watch. She grabbed her wrist so she could see the hands better. The trapped soul of the cop from when they left for camp's face flickered onto the face of the watch. Archy ignored it. "Crap! Is that the time? I gotta go!" She grabbed her towel and shoes and ran to her cabin.

"What's with her?" Drew asked.

"Who knows?" Leila muttered. "Well, I have had enough of this for one day. I am going back to cabin 11. I have an excuse to sit in there the rest of the day," Then she added sarcastically, "Yay!" and limped back to her cabin. Chuck laughed at her lightly. "Not funny!" Leila yelled.

"So is!" Chuck yelled back. She packed up the first aid kit and tossed it to Drew.

"Why?" he asked.

"Go put it back," Chuck shrugged. She smiled lightly. "I was going to tell AJ to do it but he already ran."

"So you pick me?"

"Yeah, now go."

Drew rolled his eyes and grumbled something to himself as he walked back to the infirmary with the first aid kit.

"You are like the only one that can do that," Shea said.

"What?" Chuck looked bewildered.

"Boss him around," Adam said.

"Yeah sure," Chuck said sarcastically. "He looked pissed off, and I felt like pissing him off in the first place so…" She looked at the others. "Oh, get off my case."

She stood up and went to her cabin.

Sadie sighed rather loudly. "I am going to take an Advil or something," She muttered standing up and walking to her cabin.

"Anyone up for two on two?" AJ asked the remaining four demigods holding up a basket ball.

"Sure," Shea shrugged, and Kat nodded.

"Kat on my team," Adam said to AJ, "Shea on yours?"

"Okay," AJ smirked. "Let's kick some butt, Shea."

"You guys are so on," Shea sad to Kat and Adam.

The four smiled and started their game. They played until the girls joined force secretly and started up their own team, and won.

**A/N Okay so a tiny **_**ANOUNCEMENT! **_**Okay, just wanted to get your attention. :) I will not be here from the 4****th**** to the 13****th**** of July. Also sometime during the end of July, IDK the dates yet, but that's not coming up any time soon yet. So I just want you to know that before you start freaking out that I don't do consistent posts from those dates through. I'm trying something REALLY important done before I leave so I am praying to the god of speed typing for help! ;) OKAY! Please Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry if this is a TMI but my butt hurts from sitting and typing all day! I hope you're happy! :( LoL jk. Here is chapter five.**

The first of July came, and that was when it was definitely clear that a dance was being held. Aphrodite kids began to scramble around from the dining pavilion to their cabins to the Big House always looking for their siblings or decorations. A tarp was thrown over the Mess Hall so no one could see inside. Picnic tables were set up by the arena for meals.

More than half the camp was going insane, and apparently this was nothing compared to last year, according to Alexa and a few other campers. Every ten minutes a kid of Aphrodite came up to you and asked you a question about the dance. They were taking surveys! The camp store was filled with formal wear and sometimes the head counselors would send some girls into the city to go shopping. It was used as a punishment and threat.

Of course though, Chiron made it so every girl was required to go, only to make it fair, so Sadie had been able to arrange her, Chuck, Archy, Shea, Leila and Kat all to go on the same trip to the city. Sadie didn't really mind spending the camp's money, none of them were; her only concern was seeing her father. What was he going to do if he saw her? She pushed the thought form her mind and tried to engage in the conversations held by the girls.

Darcy, a daughter of Aphrodite, was driving the camp van. Darcy was the Aphrodite cabin head counselor. She was seventeen and one of the girls at camp that the boys couldn't take their eyes off of. She had that kind of natural beauty she doesn't need make up for, and she shows that off.

The group total in the van was twenty plus a few kids of Aphrodite. How they fit that many girls in there, no one really knows. Chuck's only concern was if they were going to be able to do it again. No that was a lie, her concern was what kind of frilly ugly pink dress where the Aphrodite girls going to pick out for her? That was all six girls' concerns also, and every other girl in the van who wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite.

"You should have seen how many boys gathered to make fun of us," Chuck muttered. "Not that I care, though. Why don't they have to do something like this?"

"Because they have stuff for them at the camp store," Archy muttered. "I am just going in skinny jeans and a t-shirt."

"Formal," An Aphrodite girl, Emily, said cheerfully butting in on their conversation.

"Fine," Archy muttered and then turned to the girl, "A _fancy_ t-shirt," The way she said fancy made it sound like she was using it as a curse word.

"You loss," Emily shrugged. "You girls should be excited. It's not everyday you get to go to a dance deigned by children of Aphrodite."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I have met some of your sisters at my school," Leila muttered. Her hand wandered to the scare on her left arm. She scowled in her mind at her old "friends."

"Really?" Emily looked excited. "Where did you live? What were their names? I would so _love_ some new sisters!"

"Kidding," Leila said holding up her hand slightly. "Just kidding."

Emily shrugged and continued in her conversation with one of her brothers. Yes, boys came, I am not lying.

"Sadie?" Kat said, "Why are you so silent?"

"My dad is near the outlets we are going to," Sadie muttered. She had been looking straight ahead the entire time. "We live over there. What happens if he sees me?"

"It's the Tuesday before the fourth of July," Chuck said. "There are going to be a thousand girls wherever we are going. He is not going to see you in a crowd like that."

"We are going to make it a thousand and twenty four," Shea muttered.

"There are twenty six of us," Darcy corrected. Shea held up her hands and made a face that said, _See what I mean?_

"Twenty six demigods in the middle of New York City," Kat said cheerfully and sarcastic, "Shopping!" She added with a smile. "What can go wrong?"

"I _really_ hope you did not just jinx it," Shea muttered slowly turning to Kat.

"Great," Archy mumbled. "Now you have me thinking something is going to go wrong."

"How much you wanna bet we are going to be the cause of it?" Chuck murmured.

"Shut up, will you?" Leila said rather loudly. "We don't need to be thinking about monsters attacking."

"We are here!" Darcy announced. The car erupted with groans. Darcy pulled the car around back so it wouldn't look odd for twenty five kids, oh excuse me twenty _six_ kids, walking out of a van.

Emily and Edward led a group of seven to one store. Luckily that group was Sadie, Chuck, Leila, Kat, Archy, Shea, and a daughter of Athena, Casey.

**A/N Real quick. I really don't know what kind of stores there are in New York, I haven't been there enough to really tell you so I'll put the names of stores where my friends and I have shopped for fun. Not for Prom, what are you nuts? (Inside joke) I'm fourteen. Gods! Okay, sorry I interrupted! :)**

Emily walked straight into a store called _DEB._ The sign was pink and neon lit. Through the glass windows there were rows and rows and rows of dresses, shoes and jewelry. That was not really a good sign to the girls. Emily and Edward walked straight in. The seven girls hesitated, and then followed the two kids of Aphrodite inside.

"Girls," Edward said, "Go find a dressing room, we'll get you dresses to try on."

"But—," Casey began but was cut off.

"Go," Edward commanded.

"Sure thing, Eddie," Leila teased.

"Don't call me that."

"Kay!" Leila said and then added walking away with the others towards the dressing rooms. "Eddie!"

Edward grumbled something but didn't acknowledge Leila again.

"I swear to the gods," Archy muttered. "If they make me try on a freaking pink frilly dress—,"

"They are kids of Aphrodite," Sadie assured her. "They know what they are doing. They are probably going to pick something out they would just _know_ we would like," She paused then said, "Probably."

"Probably!" Archy repeated.

The seven girls took dressing rooms all next to each other. Chuck stood on top of the stood to look over into Archy's dressing room making her jump and almost screech.

"Chuck," She hissed.

"Fine," Chuck said disappearing from Archy's view. "I wont ask."

Archy decided to drop it and ask her later.

"Is it just me," Shea called. "Or are these dressing rooms _huge_?"

"I think they are designed that way," Sadie called back. "Probably for all the large dresses girls drag in here."

"There are seven hooks!" Casey said amazed. She came from a room next to some random girl who was not appreciating their conversation. "What do these people expect, girls to try on the entire store?"

"I have a feeling that's probably what is going to happen for us," Kat muttered.

"We didn't even tell them our dress size," Leila said.

"Again," Sadie said. "They probably just know."

"That is a little creepy," Chuck mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Archy agreed.

A few moments later, each girl had six different dresses slung over their doors. "Start trying them on!" Emily called. "We don't have all day."

"It's twelve o'clock," Archy said. "Chiron said, be back by six."

"OMG!" Emily yelled. "There is only that much time let? Hurry girls!"

"Six hours of this?" Chuck said looking at her first dress. It was golden yellow with one over the left shoulder strap. It was ruffled at the bottom, and the back was open. Chuck shook her head in disgust. "This is not my style," She said ready to toss the dress back over.

"Try them _all_ on, until we find one that you like," Edward said. "We'll tell you how you look."

Again, the girls groaned rather loudly. The random girl in the dressing room next to Casey became furious and left. She bought her dress and began cursing about how immature the girls were. They were only three years younger then her at fifteen, and some sixteen.

"I am not putting this on!" Archy hissed. She was holding a sky blue strapless dress with rhinestones on the bottom corner of the dress. It was also an open back dress. "Sky blue?" She asked. "Really?"

"Be happy you didn't get pink," Leila muttered in horror looking at the hot pink dress. It was a spaghetti strapped dress with a bow on the back. It ruffled at the top with white feathers sticking out the bottom. She opened her door and turned to Edward. "What the hell?"

"Don't call me Eddie," he said. "Try it on."

Leila muttered a curse under her breath.

"Shea," Sadie called, "I think this is your kind of dress."

"Sadie try it on." Emily said.

"You guys are pushy Aphrodite kids aren't you?" Casey muttered.

Sadie opened her door carrying out a black dress with aqua polka dots. It had two inch thick straps and it went down to Sadie's knees from where she was holding it. "I know my friends, and you guys obviously don't, so I can honestly tell you, this is a dress for Shea."

Sadie walked over to Shea's dressing room. Shea opened the door. "Oh gods, Sadie that is cute," She muttered.

"I hate black, and Archy won't wear a dress, so, here."

"Cool," Shea shrugged. That was the dress she ended up buying. She was the first on set and ready to go. She sat on a bench outside the dressing rooms and watched her friends walk out of the dressing rooms where ridiculous dresses. Leila came out in the hot pink dress and gave Edward a very mean hand gesture before going back in the dressing room.

Each girl came out in at least one ridiculous dress. They made a joke out of it, and made it fun. Emily took pictures so she could prove to them later shopping isn't _so_ bad.

Shea began to help pick out dresses for the others. She also sneaked over to the dress shirts and skirts section for Archy. She found multiple to that she thought Archy would like.

Chuck was next to find a dress. It was a sun dress with bright pastel colors. It was pretty long, down to her knees about and had spaghetti straps. The patterns were swirling designs and mazes of color. Emily said it just passed as a formal enough dress for the dance. Chuck rolled her eyes. She was going to wear the dress even if it "_didn't pass_."

"Sadie!" Archy hissed. She stood on top of a bench to look into Sadie's dressing room. Sadie jumped when she saw her. She was wearing a light purple strapless plain dress she wasn't really happy about. Sadie looked up at Archy. She slung a dress over the wall separating the two dressing rooms. She raised her eyebrows questioningly at Sadie. Sadie smiled, rolled her eyes, and took the dress.

Archy found a strapless black silky shirt. It had a belt that went around her ribs. "This is what I'm getting," She said to Emily and Edward coming out of her dressing room showing them the shirt, "And you can't stop me." She walked back in to change.

Casey found a light green dress that was silky and simple. It was a halter with the straps wrapping around her neck. The length was about finger tip length. She sat with the others girls when she was done. They all had their dresses hanging on a rack waiting for the others to be done so they could pay.

Sadie walked out of her dressing room and leaned against the door showing Emily and Edward her dress half heartedly. She wore a short, strapless, grey dress that ruffled at the bottom making it flare out.

"Ha, I knew that dress would be good for you!" Edward said.

"You gave this to Archy," Sadie pointed out her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, but I picked it out," Edward shrugged. Sadie rolled her eyes and went back into her dressing room to change back into her clothes.

Leila came out in a light blue strapless dress. It was covered with black netting and was finger tip length. She found gloves that were also black netting and had no finger tips.

"Ha!" Emily exclaimed. "We did it again!" She gave Edward a high five.

"The gloves were my idea," Leila sang smiling and going back into the dressing room.

Kat was the last one to come out with her final decision dress. It was a Caribbean blue dress with spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back which was open. There was a thin black belt that wrapped around the top of the dress under her bust. The bottom was fringed slightly and it reached down to her knees. She twirled once with a small smile creeping onto her face, then walked back into the dressing room with a whistle from Chuck.

The six girls started cracking up.

"Ah, finally," Archy sighed. "We get to go back to camp."

"That only took," Shea glanced at her watch. "Two and a half hours."

"Whoa," Emily said as Kat came walking over. "We aren't done."

"Yeah," Edward said. "We have accessories and shoes now."

"Oh great," Chuck muttered.

Emily and Edward led them to the shoes part of the store. Again, they picked their shoe size just by guessing.

Edward gave Chuck brown and blue sandals with a tiny heel. She tried them on, fitting perfectly of course, and around for a second. "Okay," She announced. "I'm good."

"Go pick out accessories or something while we do this with the others," Emily said picking up a high heeled boot and showing it to Shea. She shook her head in horror with images popping into her head of breaking an ankle for how high the heel was. Instead, Emily picked up another pair of boots with a wedged heel that wasn't that high. It had a chain hooked around the top of the boot and a zipper down the side. Shea considered them and slipped them on.

"Okay," She announced. "Done!"

"Uh-ah," Edward said pointing to the racks of necklaces and bags where Chuck was looking miserable. Shea slumped over there to join her.

Sadie ended up getting grey flats that had a ruffle along the toe making the fabric scrunched. Archy got black flats with a skull charm on the toe of the shoe. Leila got black and blue colored flats. Kat got plan black flats, and Casey got black sandals with a small heel.

Once they all had shoes, Emily and Edward were running around trying to find the right kind of jewelry, bags and hair clips for each girl if needed. The seven of them could have cared less about having accessories but they didn't object because they knew they were just going to be put down.

After a lot of disagreements, and one earring fight, (Don't ask) at 4:30, they were done, and the first ones done at that.

The nine of them piled into the car and waited for the others to come back.

"Who knew shopping can be so exhausting," Chuck muttered.

"I'm going to bed when we get back," Archy muttered.

"I'm going to sleep now!" Shea said.

"Good luck with that," Leila muttered.

And then the other group of girls trickled in with shopping bags and annoyed looks. Darcy started the engine at a quarter after five. "Time to go home girls."

**A/N Dear boys who read this story,**

**Sorry for the kind of girly chapter. I kind of am a girl, and I thought this would be a good way to describe what the girls were wearing to the dance instead of entangling it in the whole scene of the dance. And you people thought that I was just curious when I asked for the formal wear in the form I used! HAHA! See? I use all the info given to me? :) Well, even if you are a boy, I hoped you liked it! Again, I won't be here from the 4****th**** to the 13****th****. That was just in case you didn't feel like reading last chapter's announcement. Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay boys, how did you survive last chapter? And girls who hate shopping? Okay, sorry! :) This chapter is just the Fourth of July and ONE BIG SURPRISE! ;) You'll either hate me or love me or neither for this! IDK yet! :P **

**I FOUND WiFi! I am so happy! I get to post this chapter. Turns out the campsite had wifi all along. I am kinda mad, but im okay now! Hope you like this chapter!**

**CHAPTER SIX EVERYBODY! :)**

All day on the fourth, almost everyone was anxious to get the day finished. It hadn't always been that way. Of course everyone is excited for the fireworks, but not for the dance. To the surprise of many, Anna and Austin Jackson were joining the camp for the Fourth of July dance and celebration. They weren't really fully mortal, and their parents gave them the "privilege" because the twins were always bugging for more information. They arrived at four in the afternoon at the top of Half Blood Hill. Sadie had been the first to see and greet them.

"We thought you guys were all dead until…" Austin paused not finding the correct words to use. His grey eyes were fixed on Shea and AJ who came up behind Sadie a little slower. Anna waved back down the hill to her parents leaving, and then Austin said, "Oh I don't know."

"The solstice," Shea suggested.

"When we blew up Mt. Etna," AJ said which received odd glances from Austin and Anna.

"That was you guys?" Anna asked in amazement. "Do you know how much damage that created to the towns along the mountain?"

"It's an active volcano," Sadie reminded them. "It's not like it's not common."

"There were no warning symptoms detected," Austin said. "We watched it on the news, but we didn't figure out you guys were over in Italy then. We thought you guys were in…erm, Maine."

"Yeah," Shea narrowed her eyes in disgust. "We try not to mention that."

"Why not?" Anna and Austin asked together. They were obviously still curious about what was going on. They were new to this after all.

"The entire camp doesn't really trust us," AJ said. "They make fun of us, and hold it against us. You know the usual."

"How was it?" Austin asked. "The quest I mean."

The three half bloods shared a quick glance, and then Shea said, "We aren't aloud to talk about it."

"That's stupid," Anna said. "It's not like you failed."

"Yeah," AJ said darkly. "We just 'lied' about what happened on Mt. Etna," AJ made air quotes when he said the word, lied.

"What's with the air quotes?" Anna asked. No one answered.

"Well on that happy note," Sadie sighed. "Let's go see Chiron; he probably wants to welcome you properly or something."

"I really have no idea why we are here," Austin said.

"Some dance, remember," Anna told her twin like he was seven.

"I know that," Austin retorted, "But why?"

"When Chiron announced you guys were coming at breakfast this morning," Shea began, "He said to welcome you guys because you aren't like us, but you're not fully mortal. He said something about Percy thinking it as a good idea."

"I think your parents want you to understand all of this," Sadie said, "They just don't want to force it onto you."

"Yes," AJ said. "That's totally it. Sending you to a dance at Camp Half Blood surrounded by wood nymphs, satyrs, gods, centaurs and demigods is _so_ not forcing it upon them."

"Oh who knows?" Anna shrugged. "All's I know is that I'm sticking with you guys. You're the only people I know."

"Uh, yeah, same here," Austin said.

"You know what's weird?" Anna asked changing the subject. The four of them they shook their heads and stared at her to answer her own question. "The celestial bronze can hurt us."

"What did you do?" Shea asked. "Prick yourself with it?"

"Actually yeah."

"Oh," Shea said shocked. "I was being sarcastic, but okay."

Anna shrugged and Chiron trotted up to them.

"Ah, Anna, Austin," He said with glee. "I presume you made it here safely?"

"Besides the fact that Alicia was in the car screaming she wanted to come the entire way here," Anna said, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"She could have come also," Shea said but then reconsidered it. "I mean, every kid at camp comes to this thing. Why couldn't another six year old come?"

"It may have to do with the fact that she may not be ready to take this all in," Chiron suggested. "It is your parent's choice."

"Mom was seven when she came here," Austin pointed out. "They told us a lot about their first years leaving out all the bad stuff for Alicia."

"Yes I would presume that," Chiron paused as if he was remembering a distant memory. "Well, I guess these three could show you around camp some more until tonight. You have never see a fireworks show if you have never seen this camp's show."

Anna smiled and said thank you before walking away with Sadie, Shea and AJ. Austin just followed them looking around at the camp with curiosity.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Austin said once spotting the basketball quart.

"Traitor!" Anna called to him in disgust as he made his way over to the quart. "Well I guess it's just you guys and—,"

"Traitor!" Sadie exclaimed. "That's it! Thanks Anna! I'll catch up with you guys later! Bye!"

She ran off to her cabin.

"What was that about?" Anna asked.

"Sadie has a tendency to blurt random things out and not tell us about it," AJ said. "She probably figured something out about the—,"

"Necklace!" Shea exclaimed. "Something about the necklace!"

"What necklace?" Anna asked completely puzzled about what was going on.

AJ and Shea shared an odd look. "Can we tell her?" AJ asked.

"I'm sick of keeping this a secret, so sure," Shea began to tell about Chuck, Archy and Leila's adventure into the lake.

"I'm never swimming here, ever," Anna concluded with a shiver.

"It's not the lake you should be afraid of," Shea said. "It's the items that lay on the bottom. Don't go snooping like Chuck did, and your fine."

"Her curiosity got the best of her," AJ explained.

"That's…Not really reassuring." Anna shook her head.

"Yeah," Shea muttered. "It isn't is it?"

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Anna was given a lesson by Leila on how to handle a knife and taught her a few quick moves, which she mastered easily. Austin stayed by the basketball quart most of the day playing with the Apollo kids and any other demigods who were there. He was creamed a lot in one on one's. Shea had ended up over there with him after a while and helping him out. Together they killed. Sadie's idea led to a whole new clue about the war twenty years ago. She promised to share it with the others tomorrow. She locked the necklace in her chest that stood at the foot of her bed. Chuck spent most of her day in the arts and crafts pavilion sketching random things in a sketch book. She caught herself writing a name over and over again without noticing. She scribbled over it before anyone saw. Drew could have been found at the climbing wall, fighting with himself if he should get hurt in purpose and not attend the dance. Archy was with Tyler most of the day. They were training hard but laughing most of the time. Adam and Kat were down at the lake either swimming, canoeing or cursing at each other. AJ slept until it was time to get ready.

Then came six o'clock and every Aphrodite girl was running around each cabin bugging every girl about how they would need to put their make up on, or how to do their hair. Most of those daughters of Aphrodite were kicked out of the cabin. Most of the girls at camp did nothing special unless they got attacked by the makeup artists with their irremovable makeup. Sadie thanked the gods she didn't get caught in that but could barely hold it in when Leila came out of cabin eleven pissed off with bright red lipstick on.

"They got me!" Leila told Sadie. "I have been trying to rub this off for an hour!"

"At least it was only lip stick and not sparkles and pink eye shadow," Sadie said holding back laughter. "You look fine. Your lips are naturally red anyway. The lipstick just exaggerated that. You're fine."

"I'm going to kill all of those good for nothing daughters of Aphrodite."

"Don't be harsh Leila," Chuck said coming up behind her and putting her arm around Leila's shoulders. Leila shook it of and the three of them sat on a bench and waited for the others to go down to the beach for the fireworks.

Anna and Austin came over to sit with them to wait. "Hello ladies," Austin said who then received a bunch from his sister.

"You know," Austin hissed, "I wasn't talking to you."

"I know," Anna hooted. She had on a plain light purple dress with a black belt. She had on small lack sandal heels and a small ring on her hand. It was a single silver band. Austin rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Kill me now," Shea muttered as her and Archy walked over to them. "Just kill me, please!"

"I don't want to be pressed with charges of murder," Chuck said with a smirk.

"This is torture," Archy mumbled plopping down next to Shea. "Remind me not to come to camp until after the Fourth of July next year."

"Here come the boys and Kat," Leila announced glumly .

AJ, Adam, Drew and Kat walked over to where the others were sitting slowly. All three boys were wearing either black dress pants or jeans with white shirts. Drew added a black vest while AJ went plane. Drew had his hands in his pockets and had his head down. He was grumbling to himself.

"Hey," Adam said.

"Hey," The kids on the bench all said in unison.

"Are we going?" Kat asked.

"Sadly," Archy muttered.

"Let's go," Sadie said. "Okay? Make the best of this I guess."

"How?" Shea mocked.

"I have no idea."

The eleven of them walked down to the beach.

"We look like we are all going to Prom or something," Anna said referring to everyone so dressed up and walking to the beach. They all sighed.

When they got to the beach they grabbed an open blanket already laid out for people to sit on.

"So how amazing is this show anyway?" Anna asked referring to what Chiron had told them.

"We don't know," Chuck said. "We have only been here three weeks, almost a month counting our quest. We've never been here for fourth of July."

"I've always been able to hear fireworks from over hear on the fourth of July," Sadie said. "I've seen them too; just glimpses, but no one would believe me when I told them."

"I think I've seen them too," AJ said. "It's harder to see them all the way from the city though."

"They are designed so only demigods can hear and see them," A son of Iris said from the blanket beside them. "Mortals cannot hear, or see these unless they can see through the Mist."

"That answers that question," Drew said.

The sun set fully and the fireworks began at that same moment. Dozens of different colors and explosions filled the sky. Pictures were made in the explosions. Heracles killing the Nemean Lion, Jason receiving the Golden Fleece which was now at camp, George Washington, who was a son of Athena, crossing the Delaware, the Declaration of Independence writing itself in the sky, and mirror images of the half-bloods watching fireworks. Everyone was up there all looking up into the sky. Everyone could spot one another and laughed as they saw what their own faces looked like. Most had their mouths hanging open in complete awe. The mirror images disappeared and the fireworks continued. Red, white and blue flags were designed through every explosion, stars were made, and names were written out. They were tiny; you were barely able to see them. The ones who died in the second Titan war had the honor of their names written in the sky.

The finally consisted of random explosions of all different colors. It was dark out but you could see perfectly in front of you as the fireworks lit up the night. Thousands of sparks were falling through the night dying out before hitting the ground. One last firework went up. It was gold and exploded when it reached a high point. Golden dust fell to the ground, sprinkling everyone with powder.

A laugh erupted from the Demeter cabin that had put the glitter into the last firework to end the show.

"There is sand in my shoes," Kat muttered. "I hate sand."

"It loves you too," Adam said slyly.

"Well that was—," Austin began.

"Amazing!" Anna finished. "Who knew you could do that with fireworks, that was awesome!"

They all laughed. "It was pretty cool," Chuck said brushing glitter off her shoulder.

"I'm going to wake up tomorrow and there is going to be gold dust all over my pillow," said Sadie brushing the glitter out of her long hair.

Drew was trying to get every last piece of glitter off his shoulders and out of his hair. When he missed a big clump of it, Chuck brushed it off for him then blushed when he looked her way with and odd glance. They both shrugged and started off with the group to the mess hall where the Aphrodite cabin was about to show off their "masterpiece" of a dance.

The drapes that were hanging over the sides of the roofless Mess Hall were pulled down to the ground to reveal a ancient Greece themed pavilion. Grape vines wrapped around the columns, thanks to the children of Dionysus, that made their way around the entire mess hall making it look like an old Greek temple. Lights were set up on tall stands because the pavilion was roofless and a big dance floor was set up that took up most of the space. A DJ stand stood at the back and in the center where Chiron and Mr. D normally would sit at the front table. Tables lined the sides of the pavilion with white table cloths. Dinner had yet to have been served for the reason of having it at the dance, requests of cabin ten. Everyone sat at a table with their friends as the rule of sitting with your cabin had been lifted for this night only.

The nine half bloods and Anna and Austin pushed two tables together to fit the eleven of them all at one table.

"We have a big group," AJ said.

"And you are noticing this now?" Sadie asked sarcastically. "How long have we been doing this?"

"Three, four weeks," Leila said who then received a glare from AJ. Leila shrugged.

"I'm just happy we finally get to eat," Adam sighed.

"You are always hungry," Shea pointed out.

"No, I'm hungry when I haven't eaten for seven hours."

"Seven hours?" Kat asked. "You know we had a snack meal at like five, right?"

"What?" Adam was dumbfounded. Kat rolled her eyes.

"I'm ready to leave now," Drew said, his eyes fixed on the dance floor where a few kids gathered to dance while waiting for the food to get there from the kitchen. That wasn't the horrifying thing though. Mr. D was dancing, if you could even call it that, on the dance floor.

"Oh gods," Austin said shielding his eyes because like Drew his seat faced the dance floor. "That's not normal."

"Don't comment," Sadie warned. "He _is_ a god."

"Well, you don't have a seat facing that way," Archy said quietly and then groaned softly, "He is coming this way."

"Austin, we blame you," Shea muttered and was suddenly interested in her fork.

"I see Johnson sent his kids here," Mr. D said. "Annie and August, your father is a—,"

"Mr. D!" Chiron said happily. "I see you have met Percy's twins, Anna and Austin."

"Yes, but their names are—,"

"Anna and Austin," Austin finished his sentence brutally.

Dionysus leaned in to Austin looking at him carefully. "You are your father's boy alright. Carry on."

Mr. D and Chiron walked away to talk with other campers.

"He was ready to blast you, Austin," Drew said with a smile.

"Thanks," Austin murmured. "I needed that thought."

"Or he would have turned him into a dolphin," AJ said grinning, and the others nodded and agreed as this would have been the more sensible choice if they were talking about Mr. D.

"Is this what you guys think about all the time?" Anna asked.

The others looked at each other for a moment then nodded. Austin and Anna sighed and rolled their eyes.

"What else do we have to talk about?" Kat asked.

"I don't know," Anna said with a smile, "You are half-bloods. There has got to be more to talk about then just gods and their actions."

"When you are a demigod," Drew muttered. "That's literally what your life is. It's all about the gods."

"Wow," Austin said. "That kind of sucks."

"Our lives suck," Shea mumbled. _My life sucks_, she added mentally.

"Is this thing over yet?" Archy mumbled.

"Wow, we are depressing," Sadie said receiving a small laugh from the group. Food was served and everyone took a portion of their food and scrapped it into the fire. _To the gods_ most muttered or said a silent prayer. When food was finished, the party began.

You could say that the eleven eventually started having fun, half heartedly dancing, making fun of Mr. D behind his back, seeing the smallest and youngest campers dance their hearts out, laughing at the boys because they wouldn't get off their butts and dance. Until a slow song came on, they were laughing the night away. They sat down together as soon as the song came on not really caring much for it.

After about twenty seconds of the song, two little boys about seven years old came up to Anna and Leila and asked, "Do you want to dance?" Their names were George and Jake both were a sons of Demeter. Leila and Anna shrugged and said yes with a smile on their face.

Tyler came over to Archy and soon they were out there dancing and laughing at their conversation. Chuck grabbed the nearest boy, which so happened to be Drew and dragged him out to dance. With a sigh, AJ was about to ask Sadie when she pulled his hand. "C'mon Andrew," She said and they went onto the dance floor. Kat and Adam went out next leaving Shea and Austin alone at the table.

With a heavy sigh Shea said, "Do you wanna dance?"

"Uh," Austin said hesitantly.

"Your sister is out there with a seven year old," Shea stood up and stuck out her hand. "C'mon."

Austin took Shea's hand with a sighing smile and they stood up to dance.

Three kids walked into the pavilion at that moment. They made their way over to where Chiron and Mr. D were sitting. Two were sons of Hermes about seventeen years old. The other one was a kid that looked like he was in his early twenties. He had blonde hair and orangey-brown eyes that seemed to glow. Chuck's own eyes narrowed and she stopped dancing. She made her way to the boy with hate as her expression. Drew followed her not knowing what was going on. They pushed through the crowd to the other side of the pavilion.

They passed Sadie and AJ, making them both stop and wonder. Sadie glanced at AJ once with concern in her eyes. Understanding, AJ stopped and the two of them followed Chuck and Drew.

Chuck's hand slipped over one of the tables picking up a knife in her hand while she continued to walk slowly towards the familiar boy. She didn't take her eyes off of him. Drew, noticing what she had done, did not acknowledge it. He followed her cautiously, creeping behind her slowly.

Archy pushed away from Tyler suddenly as Chuck walked by in anger and with a knife in her hand. Adam and Kat did the same. Shea and Austin had barely noticed what was happening until heads began to turn. Anna and Leila were standing with the two of them now abandoning their small dance partners.

Kat was now next to Sadie, "What is going on?" She asked.

"I don't know," Sadie whispered her eyes locked on Chuck. She followed her gaze to a boy she didn't recognize. She narrowed her eyes

Chuck got close to the boy. Her eyes were now wide and filled with hatred. "You!" She yelled and plunged her knife towards his heart.

The young man had little time to react, but everyone in the Mess Hall felt how time slowed. The boy grabbed the knife from Chuck and pointed it back at her ready to plunge it at her. Time sped up and Drew grabbed Chuck back just in time. The boy looked just as shocked as everyone else in the pavilion. Chiron was now standing in between the boy and Chuck who was now fighting Drew's grip.

"Chuck!" Drew breathed. "What was that about?"

"That's what's-his-face!" Chuck yelled still struggling against Drew's strong hold.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie asked. The nine demigods were all now all there along with Austin and Anna. The music had stopped.

"What's his name?" Chuck muttered to herself. "Riley!"

"It's Ryan," The boy said. Nine heads stopped and turned to the boy. Nine half bloods stood in disbelief. Nine half bloods had racing minds. Nine half bloods had mouths hanging wide open. Nine half bloods fought against themselves to pull out weapons and attack at this boy. They couldn't believe their eyes. They felt as if normal had no meaning what so ever any more. The tiniest bit of normal they had left disappeared with those two words said by that boy. They knew this wasn't going to end well and for what reason what so ever the camp was going to keep this guys and treat him like a camper. That's what they feared, because they knew this name. It had been buried back in their minds full of memories over the past few weeks. They could feel the anger building up inside them. They could hear their mental prayers to make this all a dream, but it wasn't.

"My name is Ryan," The boy said again. "That's all I know, and remember."

"That guy is a murdering, evil, freaking jack ass!"

Chuck had been at this for twenty minutes at the big house where Chiron, Mr. D, , Ryan and the nine half bloods who had almost broken out and killed the boy being held back by only each other.

"I don't even know you," Ryan muttered. "And you are already stereotyping me."

"Oh, I'll stereotype you alright," Chuck said standing up again.

"Charlotte Pierce!" Chiron yelled which made everyone jump. Chiron never yelled. Chuck instantly stopped and sat down again crossing her arms. "That is enough!"

"I am the only one who saw him on Mt. Etna," Chuck said with as little rage in her tone as possible. "He sent the Shadows right at me when I was in Hecate's original cell. I told you this. I didn't know it was him, the Ryan from our dream, at the time!"

"You need to stop talking about these Shadows," Mr. D said which was the first time he had spoken. "The Shadows have been destroyed for millions of years. Stop with them."

"The nine of you failed to have told me about this dream your first night, when you actually had it," Chiron said calming himself down. "I can only guess you are telling the truth or if you are not. In Ryan's defense, he is given his chance here. He has no memory of anything that has happened in the past."

"He could be lying," Adam said. "It's not like it's hard to fake memory loss."

"You think I'm lying?" Ryan demanded. "I have no clue what is happening. The first thing I know is that I woke up on the streets. Mason and Sean found me and brought me here. I'm confused and annoyed out of my mind because the second I get here I'm stabbed at by a scrawny little girl."

"Who are you calling scrawny?" Chuck spat eyeing Ryan, but stayed sitting.

Ryan couldn't answer that. He was on the streets for almost two weeks barely eating. He probably looked homeless and tired. He might have looked as if he lost twenty five pounds he couldn't afford to lose and his clothes didn't do him much justice either.

"Charlotte, I am going to ask you to leave if you do not stop this," Chiron was red in the face but was staying as calm as possible. "A lone half blood is always welcomed to this camp. We must take our chances."

Something clicked in Sadie's mind that made her stand up quickly. She pointed at Ryan and turned to Chiron. "That is no half blood," She said.

"Sadie, that is not—," Chiron began.

"No, I'm being serious," Sadie had her lips pursed as if she was fighting with herself to decide if she should actually speak. "There was this red notebook; I got it from the library at the Athena cabin. It was a journal of Luke Castilian from the first year Percy Jackson came to this camp to his last days as himself."

"Sadie, you were not supposed to have that," Chiron shook his head and turned to Mr. D. "That was in your office."

"Yes," Dionysus said. "Yes it was. It was locked in the nice little vault I have in there."

Sadie swallowed hard as the god stared her down. Why would they have had it locked up? She continued, despite her question. "It was in the Athena cabin library." She did not want to rat out Alexa, so she did not mention her. "Please sir, may I continue?" With a grunt, Mr. D nodded. "Luke left us a warning. He said that if by any chance the war was won by the gods, Kronos had a plan B." Sadie paused and glanced around the Big House living room. Every eye was on her and her friends knew what she was ready to say. "Kronos decided that he would have a child with a mortal. He believed that if he had won the war the mortal would die anyway, but if he lost, the child would grow up and do his bidding when he or she was ready."

Mr. D almost laughed out loud. "That is outrageous!" He boomed and the laughter broke through. Everyone else's faces were solemn and serious, and some even scared.

"It's true," Leila said her voice almost cracking with anger.

"This is a lie," Mr. D said. "I will go retrieve that notebook!" And he left and wobbled out of the room, quickly returning with a red notebook. The nine kids' hearts stopped.

"It is blank," Dionysus said slowly with a smile.

"That can't be the right one!" AJ yelled. "Sadie left the other one, the real one, on Mt. Etna by accident."

"We have no proof," Shea said softly.

"You are right," Chiron murmured sadly. "There is no way that could be true anyway. Kronos hates mortals and would never have done this."

"But that is what Ryan is!" Archy said catching on to what Sadie was trying to explain. "A demi-titan!"

"Can I leave?" Ryan asked. "It's late, and I am ready to get out of here. I want to leave before one of these psycho kids stab at me again."

"We are not psycho," Kat snapped. "If anyone is psycho, it's you. You were the one helping the Shadows."

"There is no need to go any further on this matter," Chiron said softly, not meeting the eyes of anyone. "I want the nine of you in bed now. There will be no returning to the dance."

"Good," Drew muttered. "We didn't want to go back anyway."

"C'mon," Chiron sighed. "I will take you there. Mr. D if you would please escort Ryan back to the dance, he can socialize with a few campers. He will stay in the Hermes cabin for now. The gods are beginning to forget their promise." Thunder boomed, but Chiron just held his head low as if he was very ashamed with himself.

They were only feet away from the Big House when Chiron stopped them and made them face him. He put his hand on Chuck's shoulder, she shook it off. "I want to believe you, but I can't, not on this."

"Why are we the ones who aren't ever taken seriously?" Shea asked. "We are never believed."

"It may be because of how you have built up that reputation of lying," Chiron's horse half skirted skittishly. "There is nothing I can do from now on. Maybe proof…"

Those were his last words until he hesitantly turned to go back to the pavilion.

"I feel like throwing a fit," Kat said as none of them took their eyes off of Chiron as he walked away. "I want to go around and kick things over. Is that normal? Am I the only person who feels this way, because what this all is, is bull shit."

They all nodded and slowly walked to their cabins.

Sadie held her head low. She was biting her lip and cursing herself in frustration. It was her fault they weren't being taken seriously. They could have saved the notebook but she didn't. She forgot it on Mt. Etna and now Ryan is going to take over camp or something like that, and kill them all. It was all her fault, or so she believed.

AJ saw the frustration in her eyes and how upset and angry she looked. To his own surprise, he quickly slipped his hand into hers and gave it a light squeeze for reassurance before everyone parted to go to their cabins.

The girls went right inside to change into warmer clothes. They all had the same idea. They sat on the front porches or steps of their cabin and watched the night go by. Even when everyone came back from the Mess Hall, they all stayed out there. Chuck was the only one that stayed out there until morning after falling a sleep on the porch of cabin seven.

**A/N, wow! That was a long chapter! Phew! Glad that's over!**

**Yeah that's right! Ryan is back with no memory! A boo ya! HaHa! Ok, I got that out! :) I have had this planned for a while! I have just been so eager to post this. I have typed and retyped this and added so much, even though it may seem like so little. It wasn't too much was it? I hope it was a good chapter. **

**Happy Fourth of July guys! (Better late than never!) Hope you guys had a good one! :) I wanted to post this chapter on the fourth of July, but again, I had not signal. *Starts cussing the campground I will NOT be revisiting next year* But i have signal now! The wifi doesnt work very well. :/**

**Please Review! And tell me this: Who did you think the boy was in the beginning before I said his name? How shocked are you for this? What do you think is going to happen next? Thanks guys! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So how was that for a turn in the story? Oh, I'm sorry am I still talking about last chapter? Wow wasn't that a shocker. Well let's see how our oh so angry, furious, (Same thing right?) upset, confused and a whole bunch of other adjectives, nine half bloods are cooping with this problem. I can't even say his name...**

Chuck woke with a start seeing that it was to be a crappy day at camp half blood. The sky was grey, almost green, and the clouds went right over camp exactly how they aren't supposed to. It might as well have been ten o'clock already but no one was up and roaming the camp. It was Saturday, the camp didn't give any lessons today. Everyone must be sleeping from how tired they were from the dance the night before.

She stood up and stretched out. Note: Sleeping in a lawn chair does not work out well for your back, and it doesn't help your cranky attitude. Chuck looked around again. Camp was so quiet and different, it wasn't right. Something was wrong.

Chuck first went to the Ares cabin, it being the closest one to her own with someone she knew inside. She had glanced inside her cabin and no one was there for they were all early wakeres and were probably already at the Archery fields. She pushed open the door to cabin five. It was empty, same with the Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Hermes cabins. Cabin eleven was never empty. There was always someone in there either setting up a prank, eating, playing video games or sleeping. Never empty. Chuck's heart was pounding hard now. She checked the Hades cabin next, and then Athena and then every other cabin, all empty.

Chuck felt tingly, and a chill went up her spine. Goose bumps were now covering her body as she searched around camp. Something told her to go to the dining pavilion. She fought with herself because deep, deep down, in the back of her mind, something smaller was telling her to stay put and wait. The wind began to pick up, and it seemed to pull Chuck loser and closer to the Mess Hall little by little. She pushed away any thoughts against it, and walked, slowly and cautiously to the dining pavilion.

Fear brought her to the point of running. She bolted straight down the creek, past the lake, through the trees and into the clearing of where the dining pavilion stood with the white drapes hung over the side walls shielding the inside from view.

The Aphrodite kids are probably cleaning up and have some special secret way of doing it, Chuck thought to herself, though she some how knew that wasn't it. She slowly walked to where the drapes hung, he stomach churning and her heart pounding faster then before. Again, the little voice in her head was saying, _don't_, but like many other times, her curiosity was getting the best of her. She threw back the curtains and could barely hold herself from screaming.

Chuck slammed her hand over her mouth as she saw every person she had known at camp, every friend, every camper, Chiron and Mr. D, dead and sprawled out on the floor of the pavilion. They seemed to have been stabbed and slaughtered, or even poisoned when no wound was noticeable. Red blood covered the floors and tables that made Chuck almost gag. She couldn't help but avert her eyes to ones with headless bodies. She hoped she wouldn't recognize those. The youngest demigods were the worst to look at. Fresh tear stains were on their cheeks, pain in their still open eyes, and fear creeping along their faces. It was devastating.

Or maybe the worst to look at was the sight of eight particular demigods all laying on the long front table. These murdered half bloods were the eight of which she had come to love as her best of friends in only the four weeks they have known each other. Their weapons lay close by them, but they showed no sign of actually wounding the person, or creature that did this. Adam was half hanging off the table with his left arm hanging by the thinnest muscle and his chest was with a large hole. Kat lay next to him with her throat slit as if she had watched him die, and she was murdered soon after. Leila, coated lightly with a thin fresh layer of snow, lay with a large gash in her head. Sadie had one long scare from her temple all the way down her face and it continued with a small gap in between down her chest. The scratch turned into a thrust and a stab right where her heart should be. Shea and Archy both seemed to have been slain by their own weapons as their knives stuck out of their chests, but obviously they hadn't done that to themselves. AJ lay close to Sadie, with a large welt on his head and a good sized stab in the upper right chest. _Why wasn't I with them_? Chuck asked herself. She wanted to move, but she couldn't something wouldn't let her.

Drew was the last to die as he was still barely moving looking towards Chuck with hatred and fear in his eyes. He stood up with as much strength as possible but a sword erupted through his chest making him instantly fall. Chuck wanted to scream out, but again, she couldn't. She couldn't move or speak, or even act on her own at all.

A boy about twenty years old stood at the end of the blood stained sword, Shadows creeping along his feet and behind him. Chuck crumpled to the ground against her own will, close to tears but holding them in, and stared at her friends' lifeless destroyed bodies. _Why can't I stand?_ Chuck asked again in her mind. _I want to kick this guy's ass._

Ryan slowly walked over to the girl on the ground raising his sword, Chuck not even reacting to his movement. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Ryan was now right in front of her his sword raised high above his head, ready to strike. "This isn't happening," She murmured.

"Oh it will be," Ryan assured her and lowered his sword with one quick swipe.

Before the blade even touched Chuck's neck, she woke for real this time from the horrid nightmare with one tear running down her cheek and friends and siblings gathered around her. She quickly wiped the tear away and muttered, "I hate crying." which earned a sigh of simple relief from the people around her.

**A/N Short chapter! I did a really long one, then a really short one!:) How evil am I? :). HaHa. Dreams… :) Aren't they lovely? Especially when you are a half blood. That's when they are really intense and lifelike and—well you get the picture. DONT WORRY! Another chapter will be up tomorrow night when i get home from vaca. I wont leave you hanging for too long. I have half the chapter done already, i might type in the car, depending how tired i am, i'll be home by 2-2:30 so it'll be up maybe around five. Please Review! And yes, I still see you have your mouth hanging wide open for you are still in shock. Have a GREAT day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ha Ha! Loving this! You guys are soo awesome! And I am getting up and starting to make it fun and full of action again! :) It's getting interesting! :P**

Getting to bed the night before turned out to be the least of Kat's problems. Yes she was a little irritated that all's they did last night was sit in front of their cabins and stare at each other, and the fact that Ryan was now roaming camp like it was some carnival and he had the right to be there just as much as everyone else, but when a head popped into her cabin that morning, things started to get a whole lot worse.

"Kat!" A certain daughter of Athena hissed through her door. "Get up!"

"If we are going to kill that guy," Kat mumbled into her pillow not even having to mention Ryan's name, "Than I am up for it. If not, leave me alone."

"It's Chuck!" Sadie said storming into the cabin and pulling the blankets off of Kat's bed. She shivered in her shorts and tank top she had worn as PJ's. "Something is wrong. She can't wake up."

That got Kat moving. She sat up quickly and grabbed a sweat shirt off her nightstand putting it on and following Sadie to the Apollo cabin where a few campers had gathered around a lightly squirming girl.

Chuck was clutching the arms of the lawn chair she was sitting in tightly. Her eyebrows were pressed together and a single tear ran from her right eye. She looked as if she was holding in a scream. Many hands were on Chuck's shoulders trying to shake her awake, and some people were saying her name over and over trying to wake her.

Someone asked, "Should we slap her?" That suggestion was cast away for now.

"Why is she even out here?" Someone asked.

"We didn't feel the need to move her last night when we came in," A son of Apollo said. "She was fine then and we thought better of moving her. The last time we tried waking her up it didn't end well."

"Who was the last person out here last night?" AJ asked walking up to cabin porch glancing at Chuck over the shoulders of many.

"It ended up being me," Drew said, "Her and Archy."

"No I went in before AJ," Archy said.

"We never saw you go in." Adam said lightly.

"Archy and I went in before AJ and Sadie," Shea murmured.

"Did you guys, like sneak in?" Leila asked.

"Our cabin is the darkest and gives off the least light," Archy pointed out.

"Ok, so Drew," Sadie said breaking away from the argument. "What happened before you went in? Anything?"

Drew flushed and then frowned. "Nothing," He said quickly. "She fell a sleep and I didn't feel like sleeping outside. The bugs were getting at me."

Chuck instantly sat up with a gasp. She looked around at everyone gathered around her, and quickly wiped away a tear. "I hate crying," She muttered. Everyone sighed. She was alright.

Adam and Drew volunteered to help Chuck get directly to the infirmary despite her arguments. When the three of them were in there, the other six of their group joined them a few minutes later.

Drew sat down right next to Chuck. She rested her head on the tip of his shoulder and pulled her legs up close to her body. Drew hesitantly pattered her on the back once awkwardly.

"It was terrible," Chuck said after explaining her dream. "It was so real and vivid. So detailed, I thought it really was real."

"I like my arm," Adam said after thinking about how Chuck described each and every one of them in their own death stage.

None of them had ever seen Chuck this way. She looked absolutely terrified. So vulnerable. It worried most of them that the bright and always straight forward and smiling girl looked so weak and scared. She was definitely thinking hard as the eight of them watched her. It took away something from their group. She obviously did not want to be this way but she was. She was thinking hard about what she dreamt.

"It seemed like a warning," Chuck muttered finally breaking the silence. "I muttered, in the dream, _this isn't happening_, and he, _Ryan_, said _It will be_, as in the future."

"We aren't all going to die, Chuck," Drew said then regretted it. It's not like her can guarantee that. He winced at the thought of dying, but shook it off.

"Why us?" Chuck asked. "It's always us."

"I'm hoping that's a rhetorical question," Sadie mumbled. Everyone looked at her funny, but she couldn't help it. "Because I have no answer for that."

"Everything happens for a reason," Kat said with a shrug. She received a few weird glances. "What?"

"I mean," Sadie said shrugging. "It makes sense. That saying was literally created by the Greeks, or better yet the Fates."

"Don't they like know everything that is going to happen to us?" Adam asked. "I mean, they know everything that is going to happen to anybody."

"Yes and no," Shea said. "The Fates go through the choices you'll make and decide a specific point you _might_ die. If you are close to dying and they think it's time, they'll cut your life string. I know this because it has almost nothing to do with the Underworld. They just do it and whoever's string they cut goes to the Underworld. Hades almost wishes hey don't cut any more strings, because the Underworld must be enormous."

"It is," Archy said being the only one who has gone to the Underworld. "Just the castle is big, probably the size of Camp, maybe bigger."

"Maybe you were seeing the future," Leila said with a sarcastic smile.

"No, that may be right," Kat said, stopping the quiet snickers from their group. "Something could have—,"

"C'mon guys," Roy, a son of Apollo and on infirmary duty at the time said. "Give Chuck some room, she is probably really tire."

"No I'm not," Chuck said quickly. If there was one thing she wanted right then, it was no where close to being left alone.

"C'mon _out_," Roy said ignoring Chuck. The eight of them were shooed out of the infirmary leaving a very miserable and aggravated Chuck on the bed with her head in her hands.

"I don't really want to leave her in there," Shea said. "That dream was really descriptive and vivid. And we weren't even really there."

"Kat what were you saying?" Sadie asked.

"I was saying," Kat pushed on, wishing Chuck was with them. "That her father _is_ the god of prophecy, maybe something like this could be a glimpse of the future or of something that might happen, according to her, Chuck, or our choices."

"That does make some sense," Adam said.

"Ryan, three o'clock," AJ grumbled. The eight half bloods turned their heads to the right where AJ had indicated and quickly made their way away from him and off towards the lake.

"Something isn't right here," Leila murmured.

"Yeah," Archy said, "A lying _Demi-titan_ is roaming around Camp _Demigod_."

"Okay, yeah," Leila said, "But not what I mean."

"What _do_ you mean?" Adam asked half heartedly.

"I mean, look around," Leila gestured around camp. "Everyone looks, I don't know, depressed."

She was right in a way. The campers on the outside did not looked depressed in how Leila described it with lack of a better word. They didn't seem as happy, or as whatever. It was as if their attitudes and feelings were toned down a level or two. The camp itself was just so much duller. The crappy day didn't make it any better. The clouds did swerve around the camp, but it didn't help much. It looked so different, and stayed like that until the following Friday, when the clouds finally cleared up.

Our nine demigods waited a week for something to happen. Nothing did, until that Friday, when Sadie suggested they do something just in case.

"What if the Shadows attack camp?" Sadie asked that day while they were sitting by the basketball quart.

"We fight them and—," Drew began but Sadie cut him off. She didn't really want someone to answer that.

"We have no specific weapons here to kill them," Sadie continued.

"Adam can control the water and splash them all," Kat said not so excitedly.

Adam just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I can barely make a large enough wave to cover the camp," He said. "It wears me out just to do a little bit of that. It's like earlier this weak when Archy tried to Shadow Travel."

"Emphasis on tried," Archy mumbled.

All week the nine of them were figuring things out about themselves and each other. Archy had Shadow Traveled randomly from one end of Kat's cabin to another with out noticing. Kat and Shea had watched it happen. She disappeared and then the next thing the two of them knew, Archy was taking a nap across the room on the stone floor of cabin one. She had tried it other times that week; one ended with her laying on the dock barely awake, and then fell into the lake. Adam had been at the dock with Drew and they both had to drag her out.

Shea, while walking around in the forest raised a small dog from the dead without noticing making a Jack Russell Terrier follow her around until she told it to screw off and it crumbled to bones again. Sadie and Leila had been with her and they had just been laughing the entire time. Shea has tried to make a few other bone creatures sense then, but only small animals, nothing bigger than a medium sized dog and even if she tried something bigger, she would nearly pass out.

Chuck had many déjà vu moments, or that's what she called them, this week which only emphasized Kat's theory of Chuck being able to tell the future in a way. Sadie tested this by asking Chuck what cabin was going to win that night's volleyball team. She didn't even question the question that Sadie asked, she just said Hermes, cabin eleven. Surprised at herself for even saying that, it turned out to be true. Hermes won against Athena that night which was a shocker on its own.

Kat started levitating or flying as AJ had blurted out while her, AJ and Sadie were talking. She wasn't even thinking about anything or even acknowledging in AJ and Sadie's discussion about how birds flew when AJ had asked. Sadie didn't oblige to get into much detail. Interrupting Sadie while she lectured on and on, AJ yelled, "Holy crap, Kat, you're flying!" which then startled Kat that she fell back down on her butt, loosing her concentration. Of course, Kat had tried it again multiple times, but she could only get about four feet off the ground, which was impressive, but she would tire out much quicker.

Adam began showing signs of not only being able to control the water, but also the earth. He took a hard fall from the top of climbing wall, only, he totally missed the crash mats at the bottom. Instead of breaking almost every bone in his body, the earth seemed to almost cushion his fall. He had stood up perfectly fine and a new crack was created in the ground where he had fallen. From then on he had been trying other things. He ha punched a few large rocks that then cracked in two, and also tried making a mini earth quake, but, as most of the others as well, the power he used, drained him. Kat had pointed out that his father was the god of earth shaking _and_ the oceans so it made sense.

And the others are still developing their new abilities or just waiting to figure them out not knowing if they even have them. Discovering them will be the hard part when they don't even know what to expect.

The nine of them did not only change physically and gain a new power, but they bonded even more, sticking together, never with out a friend. Their friend ships grew stronger with every sight of each other and every fight. (Which, they had a lot of.) Feelings changed, and friendships turned to something more. Fights weren't as common as the week dragged on. They all felt that they needed to just be together and away from Ryan to figure this out.

Kat was sitting always with Adam and close to him at that. Archy and Sadie were still not getting along as well as they could have been but were better. Shea didn't keep as much in as before. She talked a whole lot more. She still hated Zeus with all her life, but didn't mind the rest of the gods, and she understood her position of where she would stand in a fight. Drew and Chuck were always talking in a friendly way, she was always smiling and talking on and on about whatever, and him listening respectfully. She was always talking with large hand gestures and always so detailed. Adam had commented and said she would make a good writer. He then earned a punch in the arm by a blushing Chuck.

"Anyway," Sadie said impatiently. "We don't know if the camp barrier affects the Shadows so we should be ready."

"Sadie, what are you thinking?" AJ asked, a smirk creeping on his face as he already knew the answer.

"The thing is," Sadie continued. "Is that we wont always have oil candles above our heads, or a lake near by. I was thinking that we should do something with our weapons so it would be easier to fight them with a push of a button."

"What kid from Hephaestus is going to help _us_?" Leila asked. "No one at this camp trusts us, let alone likes us. Why would a son or daughter have a reason to rig our weapons so they sprit fire, or lash out water?"

"I think I have that covered," Shea said, "A certain son of Hephaestus owes me, big time."

From the Big House, Chiron watched the nine demigods talk by the basketball quart. Drew held a basketball looking eager to play, and him and Adam were taking glances at each other every once in a while as if asking each other to play. Shea got up and left them and the two boys got up to play a one on one game. They were so unaware, so unknowing what was to come for them.

"You believe the prophecies are theirs," Mr. D said to Chiron not even looking up from his pac-man game. He didn't believe in all the newest technology of the pac-man game so he played on one of those old arcade games with old pac-man figures running around the system.

"It pains me to say it," Chiron said nodding. "I didn't think it would be so soon though."

"Look on the bright side," Dionysus got to the eighty fourth level in his game. "They might not even be for those specific nine demigods."

"Every prophecy relates to them specifically," Chiron sighed. "Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo—,"

"I know for which cabin the prophecies were given," Mr. D said irritably.

"But they are all of those cabins," Chiron said. "They aren't ready."

"You cannot save every half blood Chiron. Look on the bright side, it may not happen for—," Mr. D paused and then sighed. "You believe what they are telling you about this Ryan fellow?"

"Partially," Chiron nodded, "But there was no way to be sure. I couldn't have thrown this boy to the streets, he is obviously half something, but half Titan is absurd. That can't be possible."

"Certainly," Mr. D decided to just continue nodding and agreeing as Chiron would rant on about this for a couple more hours at the most. _Thirty more years_, Dionysus thought.

The group of now eight burst out laughing very loudly that you could faintly hear it from the Big House. Chiron took in the sound as music to his ears.

"If only they knew," He sighed and shook his head, drawing the curtains closed so he would cease to looking out the children.

**A/N Oh no! I'm bringing everything back to thought now! :) Ryan, the individual prophesies I briefly mentioned at the beginning of The Lost Sword. But powers…powers eh? Let's see where I'll end up with that! :) Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N And a thank, a thank you very much! :) You guys are just so awesome and I am so glad that you guys still love this. I am so happy I am in the fast pace writing again. I really love to write the action scenes or really interesting stuff that will just leave you guys hanging.**

"He's eleven," Adam hissed to Shea.

"He is a fantastic foreman," Shea hissed back. Their group of nine was now talking in a tight group while Landon Keyes, a son of Hephaestus tried not to listen to what they were saying and shoot the basketball.

"If he is the only one to help us," Leila said, "I'm in. What can go wrong?"

"He some how screws up and burns the camp to the ground," Drew muttered.

"I'm not deaf you know," Landon called after making a swish shot from the top of the key. Drew wasn't really caring that the kid had heard him.

"It's our only choice," Sadie said considering it and crossing her arms.

"He's already done it to his own sword," Shea pointed out. His celestial bronze sword lay leaning against one of the benches that sat by the quart. Red flaming design covered the sword, but it didn't seem too out of the ordinary.

"Look," Archy said keeping her voice low and siding with her sister. "If this is the only person who is willing to help us, then we take the risk. We have no choice. We are the only ones who know about the Shadows and the only ones that will for now. If we could get the entire camp to do this to their weapons, great! But we can't, we aren't trusted enough. If there is an attack, and gods help us all if there is, we would have to defend everyone. Like it or not, we all know that's true."

"I'm all for it," Chuck said after a moment. "I found this quiver the other day in the attic," She was given a few quick stares of disbelief. "What? AJ isn't the only sneaky one around here. It's enchanted to have an endless supply of arrows, which I am now crazy about cause that's always what I seem to need: extra arrows. If this kid can find a way to make it so they flame, that's even better."

"He can do it to all of our weapons with a few enchantments to help," Shea said. "It's this or we start carrying around oil lamps, or cups of water."

Slowly, each demigod agreed. Landon explained that he could only do one weapon at a time and each might take a minimum of two days.

"I kind of want to see what happens with knives when they burn," Landon said. "Who wants to cough of their knives for eternal punishment?" He gained a few glares. "Okay, that was bad, I admit, but seriously, who wants to go first."

No one handed over their weapons. Eventually, with a heavy and dramatic sigh, Kat took out her knives she always used when fighting and gave them to Landon.

"Perfect!" He said. "I'll have them back to you as soon as possible."

There was a light explosion from the forge a few feet away. "LANDON!" Someone yelled.

Landon paled. "Uh, no problem. I'll talk to you guys later," And he ran off into the now smoking forges.

"What did we just do?" AJ asked but the others had now answer.

**A/N I kind of figured this would have gone better if I added it to the last chapter, but that was after I posted it. It's quick, but okay. On with the chapter anyway.**

To the nine demigods, it was only a matter of time until a fight broke out. For the sake of themselves and their own reputation and how bad it was with the camp already, they steered clear of any interaction with Ryan. But of course, this was almost impossible if you shared a cabin with him. Being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time does not make the situation you are already in any better. No one knew how it started, but the next thing Leila knew, was that one morning, sometime after breakfast almost two weeks sense Ryan got there, there were four boys fighting and yelling at each other in the center of cabin eleven.

They don't even know how it started themselves once they look back on it, but the fact that their hatred for each other was strong, it didn't matter.

Tyler, some how caught up in the middle of it all, AJ, Adam, and Ryan were yelling loudly. Leila had walked in with Archy and Sadie, waiting for her to get something from her cabin. When they heard the yelling they didn't expect anything good to come out of anything.

"You shouldn't even be here!" AJ yelled.

"I am here for all the same reasons you are!" Ryan yelled back.

"No, you are here because your dad is still trying to take over Olympus and over throw the gods," Adam retorted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ryan didn't look or sound convincing. "I don't even know who my dad, or mom, is."

"Guys, c'mon," Tyler was the only thing standing between AJ and Adam, and Ryan. "This is stupid, get back to lessons." Tyler being older and co counselor to the Hermes cabin was supposed to be saying these things, not that he really wanted to, but he didn't really want to find a dead camper inside his cabin.

"You don't know what we know about him, because no one will believe us!" Adam yelled now at Tyler.

"No one believes you because you're not telling the truth." Ryan said.

Sadie was now in front of AJ her hands on his chest preventing him from charging Ryan. She looked straight up at him with her eyes narrowed. "Not now," Sadie pleaded. "I want to just as much as you, but not now."

"That's right," Ryan sneered, "Hide behind your girlfriend."

"Sadie, move," AJ grumbled. Leila was now standing in front of Adam. Neither one of the girls moved.

"Is this all you guys will ever do?" Ryan said still trying to tease them into attacking. "You will cower from a fight. You'll avoid one and then just barely survive one when it comes. No wonder Shea wanted to leave you guys."

Archy didn't even think about it. She walked straight up to Ryan and punched him clean across the face. He stumbled to the ground knocking over a few night stands and lamps toppled over and shattered. His hand was now wiping away blood coming from his mouth. He got up shakily and started to Archy. Tyler did what he should have done a while ago. He took out his sword and pointed it to Ryan standing in front of Archy.

"Oh my gods!" Archy said with a smile. "That was freaking awesome!"

"How did he know that?" Leila asked pointing to Ryan. "He knew what Shea did."

"We never told anyone," Adam whispered and then looked to Sadie to confirm it. She shook her head her hand covering her mouth.

"We never told anyone," AJ repeated, now starting to Ryan. Time slowed and in the blink of an eye, Ryan had AJ's orange camp shirt collar balled up in his fist holding AJ close enough to him so that what he said, only AJ could hear.

"I know a lot more then I did," Ryan whispered, "More power, more ideas. I'm just not ready yet."

Ryan thought only AJ could hear what he said, but Sadie caught every word and had the tip of her sword wedged under his chin as soon as he threw AJ to the ground.

"You are a liar," Sadie spat and pressed the sword deeper into his throat. "You're here for what we think, but you know no one would have believed us."

"I haven't worked out the details," Ryan shrugged not really disappointed he was discovered. "But I can honestly say I do know what is going on with me and my father, whoever he is."

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you."

"I have an idea," Ryan's bronze eyes looked straight into Sadie's and suddenly she wasn't there anymore. She vanished into thin air. Gone. No where to be seen. Ryan barely understood what happened himself, but he was already outside the cabin and walking towards the Big House.

The five of them stood there shocked for a moment, and then AJ bolted out of the cabin and ran to the Big House. He was there in seconds, literally seconds beating Ryan by a mile. Two seconds, AJ guessed in shock of his own. It took him two seconds to get there, when, even running it took him two minutes to get to the Big House. He was actually planning on punching Ryan a second time after Archy but he past him with out even noticing. Never the less, AJ went inside not even bothering to knock.

"Andrew," Chiron said surprised looking up from his book. He was in wheel chair form in the Big House living room. Mr. D was no where in sight. "What are you doing here?"

"Ryan and us we had—he and Sadie—we don't know what happened—and poof she's gone." AJ stammered.

"Andrew, slow down," Chiron soothed and directed AJ to sit. "Please, what poof?"

AJ explained quickly what just happened and finished just before Leila, Adam, Archy, Tyler and now Chuck, Drew, Shea and Kat also came in to the Big House.

"Oh," Archy spoke through deep breaths. "You're here."

"Do you realize how fast you just ran?" Adam said a smile creeping onto his face.

"Where is Ryan," Chiron asked slowly.

"Uh," Leila stammered. "I kind of froze his feet to the ground. He'll get out of it shortly though. I think."

"Then that gives us some time," Chiron said which surprised them all. They expected a no-I-cant-believe-you-without-proof speech again like last time. He told the others to sit.

"What just happened?" Tyler asked Archy in a whisper.

"Shh," Archy whispered back and secretly took his hand. "Chiron will explain. I hope."

"I have no idea what has become of Sadie," Chiron admitted. "But something Ryan has done has triggered it. She may as well be lost forever." He received a few shocked and worried looks. "I am not saying that she cannot be saved, but maybe it is time that the prophecy be finished."

"We know it isn't done," Chuck said, "We only finished four verses of the prophecy."

"I actually think five," Adam said. "_But fear the fury with the might of all._ It may not have meant Fury as in the creature; it may have meant fury as in rage. It may have meant Ryan. He just made Sadie disappear, that may explain why we should 'fear him'."

"Will someone please explain what just happened?" Kat asked impatiently.

Quickly the story was repeated.

"If I had had my sword he would have been dead," AJ murmured. His sword was with Landon at the forges. His first project with Kat's swords had been successful and she now, with the touch of a button had Greek fire dance along the edges of her knives. Along with Sadie, Leila, and Adam, Kat had weapons that now were deadly to Shadows.

"Oh," Shea said. "Now I hate him ten times more."

"What did he do?" Drew asked. "Teleport her? That can't even be possible."

"Maybe not teleport," Chiron muttered. "How powerful did you say you've seen Ryan get?"

A few of them exchanged awkward glances. "We haven't." Chuck said.

"It may have been Ryan, or the one you suspect as his father," Chiron scratched his chin thinking.

"You think he sent her to another time?" Tyler asked totally appalled and still a little confused.

"Time travel," Kat nodded. "That sounds ok for a son of Kronos."

"_Suspected _son of the Titan of time," Chiron said. He was never totally specific and he almost always didn't use an enemy's real name.

"Time traveling hasn't even become possible yet!" Kat exclaimed.

"Kat, really?" Adam asked. "You can fly, and you are saying that time travel isn't possible.

"Time traveling," AJ muttered. "She could be a million years into the past."

"Or into the future," Chuck said. A few people looked to her. "Uh, no way. I can't control it, let alone jump a million years into the future. That could take months to look through every time period, and I would have to know how to do it."

"How are we supposed to do this then?" Archy asked.

"Developing these, I don't know, powers I guess," Shea mumbled. "Is not really leading to anything good."

"Wait, powers?" Chiron asked. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Uh, yeah," Adam said, "Weird stuff is kind of happening to us."

Chiron cursed under his breath which was definitely a first. "It must be true then," He mumbled. "They are the ones." He then caught himself before he said more.

"What?" A few of them all said at once.

"There are a minimum of things we can do for Sadie," Chiron said changing the subject. "But for now we have to wait. The quest you finished weeks ago have a prophecy yet to be finished. One way or another it will be finished."

"Where do we start?" Drew asked. "What are we even supposed to do? Save Sadie, duh, but then what? You expect us to just wander away from camp and let us die out there until we think of something to actually do?"

"No, but something is to be done."

"I say we kill Ryan," Chuck said. "I'll be happy to do the honors."

"If he is the only way to get Sadie back because I can't see any other way," AJ said with a frown. "We can't kill him. Torture, I'm good with that."

"There will be no killing of Ryan," Chiron said. "The force of belief is strong and I have a lot of it for you, but I cannot let something like this happen to a camper again with no proof. As much as I would partially like you to, I cannot let you."

"But this is—," Kat began.

"It cannot be done," Chiron said holding up his hand and cutting off Kat.

"So what your saying is," Adam said, "That the prophecy must be finished, and that we can't do anything about it?"

"More or less," Chiron said.

"This isn't happening," Shea said with a sigh and leaned back onto the couch.

"It's never over," Archy said, "And it never will be. This utterly sucks."

They all nodded in agreement. They didn't have the next move. None of them knew what to do. Shea had an image pop into her mind of the morning of the dance when Sadie had figured something out about the necklace. "Traitor!" She had exclaimed. What had been on her mind? So much had happened sense then she probably forgot all about it.

**A/N HaHa! Conflict. More and more problems occurring. Ryan is a asshole, (Pardon my language. He is a character I made up after all. Oh well! Again, this stuff has been planned in my head for almost forever! I am so happy I get to continue with all the big problems I have been meaning to add for a while! Can't wait till the next chapter is posted myself! :) Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE review! It will make me happy! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Wow, chapter ten already? I can't believe that and with some much more to put in, too! Goshness! This is just flying by! Okay here is chapter ten! :)**

Sadie had her sword pointed at Ryan, and then for split second she was in darkness and then she was pointing her sword at another boy she didn't recognize from cabin eleven. The cabin looked different, a lot more messy is one obvious point, but it was also a lot more crowded. The boy in front of her had dropped a box onto the floor when the sword notched under his chin. He put his hands up in surrender.

"What just happened?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," The boy said. "You appeared out of no where in my cabin. That's what happened."

"This isn't your cabin, what do you run it? That's Rob and Tyler's job."

"Who the heck are they? My brother and I run this place."

"Who are you?"

"Connor Stoll," He put his hand out stretching past Sadie's sword. Sadie put her sword down but didn't take the boy's hand. He looked about her age and about the same as almost any other kid from Hermes. He looked like AJ, she thought.

"Holy crap!" Sadie said realizing something. "You are, like, sixteen! You're supposed to be thirty something like the rest of—Oh my gods, what's the date?"

"August nineteenth," Connor said. "Wait, I'm not thirty!"

"The year?"

"Twenty Ten," He said a little freaked out.

Sadie held back a gasp. She bit her lip and then said, "Is Chiron here?"

"Uh, yeah at the Big House," Connor pointed out the door. With out hesitation Sadie ran out. "Wait!" Connor called out, but she was already gone.

While running, Sadie put her sword away back into a necklace. Again she ran into two people.

"Holy mother of Zeus," She muttered and walked up to the two kids. "Oh my—Percy, Annabeth?"

"Uh, yeah." Percy said scratching his head. "Who are you?"

"You are sixteen!" Sadie exclaimed in disbelief. "You are all teenagers! My age! You're supposed to be thirty five or something."

"Uh, yeah we are sixteen," Annabeth said looking Sadie up and down. "We are obviously not thirty."

"I don't even want to think that far into the future," Percy said with a smile.

"Gods, you guys barely look any different," Sadie muttered and started cursing and stomping away again to her journey to the Big House which was blue and not green like she knew it to be. Percy and Annabeth tried to forget the encounter with the strange girl but really couldn't seem to let go of the thought.

Connor caught up to her. "What is up with you?" He asked. "Who are you?"

"Sadie," She grumbled.

"Well, grumpy much are we?"

"You should get back to whatever you were doing before, and forget about me," Sadie stopped and looked Connor in the eyes. "The future is at steak just because you are talking to me. I'm taking a risk with Chiron but he is different. Forget you ever met me, I was never here."

Of course that wouldn't work out too well. Connor didn't argue with Sadie but who could forget a girl appearing out of no where in the middle of his cabin. He walked away shaking his head. Sadie continued to the Big House.

Sadie slowly pushed open the door to the Big House. "Chiron?" She called hesitantly half hoping he wasn't going to be there.

"Yes?" A voice called back from the living room. Chiron recognized it perfectly to be Chiron's voice. Sadie walked slowly into the next room over. What she found was not very exciting. Chiron sat in his wheel chair with a bandaged head and a bruised face. His arm was in a sling and he looked as if he could barely move his spine. Sadie gasped.

"Chiron what happened?" Sadie asked.

"I am sorry child," Chiron said with a blank expression. "I have no idea who you are."

"This is camp right? I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No," Chiron chuckled softly. "I don't think so."

Sadie was hoping for a "Yes." She crumbled to the ground, groaned once, and sat there cross legged with her head buried into her hands.

"Child you do know where you are," He didn't say it like a question.

"The real question you want to ask is when you are," Sadie mumbled through her hands.

"Excuse me?"

"Something happened," Sadie began picking her head up but then she stopped herself. If she said the wrong things, the future could be changed. When she gets back it won't be the same. If she gets back. "For some reason I time traveled. Okay, I know it sounds totally absurd, but I'm telling the truth. My name is Sadie Garsadol, I was born the year 2015 on March 22nd. The year I am currently supposed to be in is the year 2030, twenty years after the second Titan war," She said it as if it was rehearsed a million times but it wasn't, of course. It was what she was used to saying plus a few extra details. "I can't tell you why or how I got here for it may ruin something in the future. I need your help to get back. There is something…important I need to be there for.

"I don't know if you can even help me, but there must be a way back. I got here right?"

Chiron looked at her wide eyed.

"Don't do that!" Sadie exclaimed. "It freaks me out! I have never seen you so shocked and undecided on what to say before!"

"I have never met you before, Sadie," Chiron said calmly. "Why don't you sit—?"

"I am not crazy!" Sadie said which the worst thing to yell at this state was probably. She calmed herself. "Look, if you aren't going to help me, I can just figure this out on my own, but that would mean screwing up what I know of the future. I'll drive to Olympus, which is a bad idea taking my driving skills suck and cars these days probably still have stick controls and no auto pilot, and ask for some help from Apollo, or Zeus even. They don't all hate my friends and I right now because we aren't even born yet."

"I can't tell you that I believe you, because I most definitely don't," Chiron sighed. "But If there is a way for them to bring you back they should know the exact date and time of when you are. You can communicate one way by making something permanent into something they will most definitely see. You seem like a sweet girl Sadie, very intelligent and determined. If I didn't know any better I would take you as a daughter of Athena any day. That I believe is no lie."

Sadie searched her mind for something she could do. The necklace? No, it may not even be there yet and if she moved it, they might not find it in the first place. The basketball quart? The boys were always there. No, something put into pavement might now last that long. Sadie searched and searched her mind for something while Chiron looked at her with pity. Either he still thought she was crazy, which was a highly likely choice, or her felt sorry for the fact that she went back in time. Nothing popped into her head for something that her friends would notice. She fell down onto the couch with a sigh.

"Nothing," She muttered. "There is absolutely nothing that will last twenty years and will be noticeable enough to them." She thought some more and started thinking out loud. "I could go to the Jackson's home and—nope, won't work."

Chiron raised his eyebrows when Sadie said Jackson's home. She instantly covered her mouth and whispered, "Okay that slipped. Don't say anything." Chiron chuckled harmlessly.

Sadie's eyes drifted around the room. It looked ten times different then it did from her own time. There were a million more nick-knacks cluttering the room all of Dolphins, Jaguars and old CD's stacked high. They must have done a lot of Spring cleaning, Sadie thought.

She found herself staring at the ceiling now. She found an opening in the ceiling and looked down some more to see what it was. It was a stair way to the attic.

"_I found this quiver the other day in the attic,"_ Chuck's voice rung in her head. _"It looks really old, but really cool."_

Sadie stood up so suddenly it made Chiron jump. She darted for the steps.

"Sadie," Chiron said and wheeled his chair over to the bottom of the steps. She was already through the door to the attic. "Maybe one day I'll understand that girl."

"Holy crap Chuck," Kat said, "What is happening to your quiver?"

Kat, Chuck, Leila, Shea and Archy were all sitting in the archery fields right after Archery one, co taught by Charlotte Pierce, to the youngest archers. It was only morning, a few periods before lunch. Chuck had her now tricked out quiver complete with the choice of flaming, sonic, or normal arrows thanks to Landon, lying in her lap. It had been two days sense Sadie poofed out of this time and the eight demigods, with help from Tyler, were trying their hardest to figure more out about Ryan, the enemy fleet in the Second Titan War or their powers. The kept their eyes open for any sign of Sadie trying to communicate. Nothing had happened.

Chuck turned the side of her quiver Kat was pointing out towards her. The leather began to have something scratched into it. It was appearing out of no where as if a ghost was doing it.

"Whoa!" Chuck tossed the quiver into the center of all of them. The five girls crowded around it and watched the words appear on the quiver's leather.

_August 19__th__ 2010_

_A little help? Ryan-time travel?_

_SG_

"Oh my gods," Archy said, "It's Sadie!"

"SG," Leila murmured. "Sadie Garsadol?"

"Most likely," Chuck said.

"This looks so old," Shea said touching the scratches. Her hand was slapped away by Kat.

"Don't touch it." Kat said. "We don't know how many years she is—Oh wait, we do, twenty years. Well it could still smudge or something."

"We need to hurry up and get her back," Leila said. "First, we've got to tell the boys and then try and figure out a way to bring her back twenty years."

"Okay," Shea said, "We know when she is, let's go."

Chuck picked up her quiver, and scrambled to her feet the others did too. They ran to the basketball quart where the boys normally were.

All four of the boys were there half heartedly playing a game of two on two. Tyler and Adam against AJ and Drew. They saw the girls and instantly stopped playing their game.

"What happened?" Drew asked and waited for the girls to catch their breath. Chuck tossed her quiver to him still trying to catch her breath.

Drew turned the quiver over in his hands not really understanding what he was looking for.

"Right there you idiot," Chuck said pointing with a smile. Drew narrowed his eyes at Chuck and then turned the quiver over in his hands to where the scratch was on it. The other guys looked over his shoulder.

"Well that solves that problem," Tyler said. "But _how_ do we bring her back?"

"Okay," AJ said turning towards his cabin, "I am going to go kick the living crap out of him until he brings Sadie back."

Shea grabbed his wrist, "C'mon, we can't do that," She said. "Chiron told us that—,"

"I could care less about what Chiron says!"

"AJ calm down," Adam said.

"You know what," Archy said, "Why don't you go piss Ryan off and he'll send you to dinosaur times. Then, and only then, I'll laugh when I see your initials carved into a some T-rex fossil at the museum."

"Guys, shut up," Kat said. "We don't need to start this now."

"There is nothing else we can do," AJ said. "We are going to sit here and watch how reality changes because Sadie is screwing up what was really supposed to have happened."

"Wow," Drew muttered, "That was a pretty logical comment, AJ."

"You can shut up."

"I'm not kidding."

"Yeah well, neither am I."

Then they started bickering silently so no one else could really hear them.

"This is normal," Archy told Tyler. "We don't get along that well."

"So I've seen," Tyler replied.

"We could actually be trying to figure things out," Chuck said. "We could be talking more but no. We always have to end up fighting."

"It's what we do best," Adam grumbled and sat down in the grass where their group had sat so many other times before. The others followed the example. AJ and Drew joined them and they all just sat there in silence.

Sadie came down the steps from the attic almost in a run. It was creepy up there. She jumped the last three steps. Chiron was waiting for her.

"Find something?" Chiron asked. Sadie nodded.

"I am going to go keep to my self on the beach," Sadie announced, "Not talking to anyone and just wait."

"That is a good idea," Chiron smiled and squeezed Sadie's shoulder once as she passed by.

"Thanks," Sadie said. "See you in twenty years," and she walked out of the Big House and made her way down to the beach.

The t-shirts for campers at camp hadn't changed one bit, so she looked semi normal. Her necklace was definitely not the kind of style they would have in this year. Her sword had looked different too. It looked more complicated and had more designs and details on it then the simple ones of this particular year. She also wore jeans because it had been a cold morning back in her time and it was a blazing heated one here. She cursed herself but tried not to let attention be drawn to her.

Sadie sat at the edge of the forest hidden behind a few trees and watched the tide role in from the woods that she only used to recognize twenty years older. She sat thinking trying to figure out a way for her to contact the others. She had her cell phone in her pocket but she really doubted it could call the future. She had even thought about it at the Big House. She rolled her eyes at that thought. As if. She wanted to talk to them. She'd been there twenty minutes and she couldn't handle being away from the camp she knew. Trying to relax maybe the tiniest bit, Sadie closed her eyes and waited.

**A/N So where does this leave us? Oh, I know.**

**2030—Ryan is still not in trouble at all, the others are trying to contact Sadie and try in any way think of ways other then tormenting Ryan to bring her back.**

**2010—Sadie has done her best to try and not tamper with the future. She is according to about half the camp now is crazy and is waiting for help that isn't even close to coming yet.**

**HaHa…Problems….and so much of them. What will happen next? No one knows…oh yeah, EXCEPT FOR MEE! :) Please Review guys! Thanks!**

**Oh and on a totally different topic, Who else is going to see Harry Potter tonight? OMG I am so excited! Just wanted to ask cause I like those books too and the movies, (Wish the PJO movie was done as good as the Harry Potter ones. Oh well! :) **

**I'll try to post again soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Harry Potter was freaking amazing! :) loved it and can't belive it's over. OKAY! Here is Chapter Eleven sorry it's a little short.**

"Andrew Johnson," Chiron read with a sigh, "And Ryan, undetermined, Hermes cabin."

"What?" Both boys demanded and stood up at there table after dinner.

As yet another tradition at Camp Half Blood, partners were chosen for a scavenger hunt like game held in the woods. Every name of ever half-blood at camp was put into a large bowl on a piece of paper for partners to be randomly selected.

"Chiron," Ryan said, "You're kidding. I can't do this with him!"

"I'm not too excited either for your info," AJ said sitting back down, mostly because Leila had grabbed his arm fiercely, her nails digging into his skin. She had an idea. It had only been that morning when they had received the message from Sadie. They had been trying to think of something all day but nothing had come to mind.

"The partners are chosen randomly," Chiron reminded everyone. "I have no power over who is chosen with whom."

Ironically, the other partners were, Tyler and Archy, Kat and Leila, Shea and Adam, and Chuck and Drew. AJ was pissed off.

Once the partner selection was finished, and the dinner plates were cleared, the partners were sent off into the woods in different directions and a list of items.

"Scorpion tail?" AJ read. "A piece of stolen treasure from an ant, what? A nymph hair, well that's going to piss the nymph off."

They were walking on the inside of the forest by the ocean. The sun had set and the waves were rolling in strongly.

"Can you shut up?" Ryan asked. AJ rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder were he saw Chuck cut across a small clearing and behind another tree. She made the slightest of sounds. "What was that?"

"I don't know," AJ retorted. "I was asked to shut up."

Tyler appeared in front of the, with Archy right next to him. Leila was now next to AJ and Shea , Adam and Kat were on the other side of Ryan keeping their distance. Chuck and Drew were behind them. AJ and Leila took a step away.

"You are going to send Sadie back to this time," Chuck said, "Or we are attacking."

"You wouldn't," Ryan said, but he had uncertainty in his voice. He looked as if he wasn't caring. His sword both silver and bronze colored rested at his side.

"Try us," Drew sneered, his sword raised.

"Chiron told you to stay back," Ryan pointed out. "He doesn't fully believe anything you say."

"You told me you were remembering," AJ said, "You said you were figuring out what your daddy wants you to do."

Ryan shrugged, "Okay, yeah, you figured me out. But the rest of the camp is still in denial."

"You have until I count to five," Kat said. "Or we'll attack."

"I don't even know how to control it," Ryan said, "Good luck with ever seeing Sadie again."

"One," Kat started.

"Guys?" A voice said.

Leila turned around towards the voice to find Sadie only two feet from her. Leila threw her arms around her. Ryan attacked Drew. Their weapons met and he and Chuck vanished.

"Not again," Archy pleaded, but the two of them were already gone.

Leila threw her knife at Ryan. It would have hit him straight in the heart.

"I missed," Leila muttered, her knife boomeranging back into her hand, "How did I miss?"

"You didn't," Ryan said, "I dodged."

"Go!" Adam yelled.

Ryan was attacked by three weapons all at once. A sword from Adam and two knives from Leila and Shea. All either missed or were deflected. All three of them vanished.

Kat took a strike at Ryan on the side but only scratching at his ribcage. She took another swing but she disappeared too right before she made contact with Ryan's skin.

The now four half-bloods and Ryan did not notice the groups of demigods forming around them as they fought. AJ lashed down hard onto Ryan only missing by about an inch. Their swords met twice before AJ vanished. The group of demigods gasped gaining the attention of Ryan, Tyler, Archy and Sadie. Chiron stood next to a small camper.

"It's Sadie!" Someone called. Multiple whispers echoed through the crowd confirming it. Some didn't believe it.

Archy found that moment to attack, Tyler at her side and Sadie right behind them. Ryan was caught off guard for only a moment and then he struck Archy across the thigh with his sword. She fell to the ground and then disappeared. Another gasp.

Tyler slashed and jabbed at Ryan only ever missing by inches or even centimeters. Their weapons met multiple times with Ryan looking like he was trying to concentrate hard. He maimed Tyler across the arm and then he vanished. It was him and Sadie left.

"Go ahead," Sadie called. "Send me back. There are about a hundred campers who have now seen what you did. You'll die anyway."

"Sadie," Chiron said, "Stand down."

Sadie ignored him. "Go run back to your dad, go tell him that you're not taking this camp today. Tell him that the nine half-bloods of the prophecies will take him down. That or I'll kill you now."

"Try me, girl," Ryan said and lunged at Sadie she caught his first strike with ease but the blow nearly knocked her off her feet. She skidded back about an inch.

"Bring," Sadie said striking Ryan. He deflected her blow. "Them," She said taking another strike that was again deflected. "Back," This last strike was caught high by Ryan. It made a loud clang, and Sadie vanished.

"Bye," Ryan sneered and pushed through the nearest opening in campers he found and bolted through the woods.

"Get him!" A voice called and footsteps were coming Ryan's way. They ran for thirty minutes. Ryan had led them in circles, confused them, and then left the camp taking the main exit. Over Half Blood hill where Peleous the dragon that guarded the tree, slashed his claw out at Ryan leaving a long deep scratch down his chest ripping his camp T-shirt almost in half. Peleous never believed he belonged at camp anyway. He doesn't deserve the T-shirt. Ryan never stopped running.

**A/N…HI! How are you all? What's up? Yes I am trying to change the subject from about what just happened! DON'T JUDGE ME! Okay, I'm done! Please Review! A REALLY big surprise is in store for next chapter so be prepared! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I just now found a lot of mistakes in the last chapter that I didn't notice before. I feel really bad that I put that up with out really proof reading it. :/ And looking back on it now I see that last chapter was a little confusing, but time travel always is. Hope this chapter clears things up. You guys really deserved better for last chapter.**

**Well, Surprises surprises… I swear you may hate me after this chapter and I am serious this time. :/ Chapter 12 everybody.**

"This is not Camp Half Blood in 2010," Drew announced after watching Chuck, Shea, Archy and Tyler appear with him in this new time.

"I think we get that, Drew," Chuck murmured.

They all stood in what looked like a forest that had been burned to the ground. The trees, or what was left of them, was burned to the ground and covered with dark soot and debris. The ocean behind them was almost black and it connected with the orange sky. It wasn't a pretty sunset sky; it was a depressing doomsday looking orange. A sun wasn't in the sky but there was little light.

"Where is Apollo and his chariot?" Shea asked.

Tyler shrugged. "How did I get wrapped up in this with you guys?"

"You are here now," Archy said. "You are going to help us figure this out."

"This is creepy," Chuck said, "And familiar. I feel like I have been here before. Like in a dream."

The four of them looked her way. "You think this place is familiar?"

"Move," Drew said. "Someone is coming up the beach," He pushed everyone behind the only patch of dead trees and rocks left. Tyler snuck a peek over their hiding place. His face paled and he crouched back down.

"That's the Minotaur," He whispered in a panicked voice.

"What?" Shea was about to look up but Tyler held her down and shook his head.

"How is he even at camp?" Chuck asked. "Where _are_ we?"

"It's definitely camp," Shea murmured. "But it's not right."

"Well, no duh," Drew hissed. "It's been burned to the ground."

"Shush," Archy hissed. "When I say go, we are breaking for it through the woods."

"What?" They all demanded.

Archy snuck a peak over their barrier. "Ready," She whispered, the others didn't argue, and got ready to run. "Go!"

It worked. Archy had them start running at the precise time that the Minotaur didn't even flinch to their bolt.

They advanced onto the cabin area, or what was left of it. Again, the five of them crouched behind a wall of branches and rocks. Statues were punched to rubble or looked like they were used for target practice. The cabins were torched and destroyed. They looked as if a bull dowser had wrecked them all, or as if someone had thrown a wrecking ball through each cabin. At the center of the destroyed cabins, where a fire was always supposed to burn, stood a statue of a scythe and skulls cluttered the bottom of it.

There sitting on a throne sat a man with the most bronze eyes they were almost orange. He had blonde hair and a scythe was in his hand. Ryan looking a few years older sat on that throne but something was different about him. A young man, maybe about twenty sat at his feet with his hands tied behind him. He struggled against the weight of a Cyclopes hand on each of his shoulders.

"What's your name boy?" Ryan asked in a strong and level voice.

"Daniel Summers," The boy struggled with a smirk. "Son of Zeus."

"So we have child of the Big Three?" He said it as if it was nothing. "Or as I have been told, that Jackson healed that name for them as his wish instead of immortality."

"You point?" Daniel snapped. He cried out as the pressure on his body grew.

"All children of either Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo—,"

"Are put to death cause of the nine prophecies. I heard the rule. That was along with every other demigod who didn't join you also. I haven't lived under a rock for the last five years." He paused, "They never died you know?"

Ryan's eyebrows knitted together as if trying to hide something. "I know none of this."

"That's Kronos," Chuck breathed and snuck another peak over their barrier. The others didn't argue.

"Daniel Summers, the charges for you're miss being are death. Spying for your tiny army, and just being alive," Kronos took in a breath. "If I could, I would reveal my true form and kill you, but I am yet to be powerful enough. Maybe in a few eons. I'll still be around."

Kronos stood from his throne. "To those who may be watching one the side of the no longer gods, watch your friend die."

"Hope isn't lost yet," Daniel said a smile still on his face.

"Are those your last words hero?"

"No, these are," Daniel took a deep breath keeping the smile, "Long live the demigods. Oh, and screw you."

The scythe came down across the young boy's head and he didn't say anything else.

Chuck had let out a quick and short scream then covered her mouth with her hand. It turned everyone's attention toward them.

"More spies!" Someone yelled. The five half bloods stood and bolted.

"No," Kronos said looking their way and catching only glimpses of their faces, "It can't be!"

The five demigods ran for their lives from the cabin area and from where they witnessed a death they would never have guessed to happen.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Shea asked.

"Anyone up for a swim?" Drew asked. They wanted to say no, but it was their only option. Their only advantage to this all was the fact that they weren't carrying heavy weapons or large chunks of armor on their backs. If they did they would have sunk like rocks.

The five of them ran into the ocean and once they got to the point they couldn't touch the bottom, they dived.

Arrows struck the water at them from above, they missed every time. Trying to maneuver through the dark water was almost impossible, but they made their way far from the each when the finally surfaced.

Hellhounds paced the beach and snarled at the five of them. A motor boat appeared behind them.

"Need a lift?" A voice asked. The five in the water didn't hesitate to take the offer. They all climbed aboard.

"You guys are pretty crazy," The girl said starting the boat up. It moved at a speed that was unimaginable. "No one has ever gotten back into camp and gotten out again," The girl sighed and turned around from the controls. She had a knife strapped to her arm. They started moving abnormally fast over the waves. She put her hands on her hips and was about to say something else but she looked straight into the eyes of the kids she hauled aboard. They had Camp Half Blood t-shirts on which was suicide when walking around the world today with so many monsters roaming, but what really caught her was the faces that they owned.

"That's not you," The girl said. "That can't be you. You guys disappeared five years ago. You're dead!"

"Anna," Chuck whispered but she was cut off.

"Where did you guys go? I mean, you were obviously not dead because no one else could fit the prophecies, but it wasn't like the gods could have more kids. Mortals are literally wiped out also. Five years guys! We have been in hiding for five years."

"What are you talking about?" Shea asked.

"Where did you guys go?" Anna asked again. She looked close to tears. She sat down right in the center of the deck. She looked so much older. Five years was a long time she was probably twenty now.

"How many are left?" Archy asked sitting down with her, wrapping a tower around her own body and held herself from shivering.

"About thirty," Anna said. The others sat down also. "Maybe even less. We have a few mortals in the only safe houses we have. We are at war that we can't win." She paused. "But you guys are back! You can fulfill the prophecies!"

"We need to get back to our own times," Chuck said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Anna looked terrified. "You are here! You can help!"

"Look, we were informed about these prophecies once," Drew said, "And that was our first day of camp when Sadie mentioned them. Okay, yes, we are here, but this isn't our time."

"Okay, what are you talking about?"

"You said we have been "missing" for five years?" Tyler said. "The year is 2035."

"Who are you?"

"Tyler," He said and stuck out his hand. Anna took it suspiciously.

"There had been rumors that you guys vanished, poofed, disappeared one night when fighting Ryan. You're talking about time travel. Is that what the son of that titan did to you? Sent you to the future? Where are the others?"

"We don't know," Drew said angrily.

"Well that's fantastic," Anna rolled her eyes. "You guys have to be together for it to happen. I've lost all hope!"

"Don't," Shea said, "Be like your Daniel, don't loose hope."

"Daniel?" Anna asked. "You saw him?"

"Why'd you bring him up?" Archy hissed to her sister.

"Why not bring him up? He left two days ago along with a few other kids and my parents who left their weapons at base," Anna unhooked the knife off her arm and through it into the motor boat's wooden deck.

"Anna," Shea said. "Daniel is dead."

"What?" Anna asked sadly.

"Back at camp, well what was left of it, Kronos executed him for just being alive."

"Kronos admitted a rule to his army that all children from the nine gods with the children in prophecies would be killed. Also whoever doesn't join Kronos is to be killed."

"Cruel," Chuck muttered.

"That just defines the Titan lord," Tyler said, "And a whole lot more."

"So many of the demigods we are with are always talking about you guys," Anna said. "They are all guilty that they didn't believe you guys about Ryan. That night at the dance when Chuck was ready to stab him—,"

"I did," Chuck grumbled, "He was just too fast."

"Okay, yeah," Anna said, "But they are all blaming themselves, and it's driving me and Austin mad."

"You and Austin?" Shea repeated, "What do you guys do? Run the army?"

"Pretty much," Anna grumbled. Shea was expecting a no. "The have literally lost all hope so I don't get why we all shouldn't. Kronos has taken over and it's only a matter of time until their army takes over out hideout."

"Can't they track us on this boat?" Tyler asked.

"Impossible," Anna mumbled. "It's enchanted. Some kid named Landon tricked all of the gadgets we have left."

"Landon!" They all exclaimed. "Landon Keyes?" Shea asked.

"Uh, yeah," Anna said, "What of it?"

"Nothing," Archy said.

"Wait," Chuck said, "What ever happened to the Shadows?"

"Kronos hasn't sent them out in two years," Anna said shaking her head, "Another thing that has left some kids paranoid that they never believed you."

"What happened to Chiron?" Tyler asked, then instantly wished he hadn't.

Anna didn't answer. Chuck decided to ask another question. "Where are we?"

"Off the coast of Delaware," Anna answered sadly.

"That's impossible," Chuck responed but really didn't believe herself.

"Not with this boat," Anna smiled. "Have you seen how fast we are going? Again, Landon did as much as he could to the things we have left. Well here we are. I suggest you hold your breath."

And the boat went under. They all prepared themselves to get wet but nothing happened. What looked like a bubble formed itself around the motor boat. Anna began to laugh lightly. "You should have seen the looks on your faces."

"Same old Anna," Chuck said with a chuckle.

"Let me concentrate or the bubble will cave in," Anna murmured.

"You're doing this?" Drew asked.

"Yeah now shush," She stood up and went back over to the controls. She pressed a button. "Alicia, it's me Anna, open up."

"What did you find?" A girl's voice responded through a speaker on the panel.

"A few friends," Anna responded.

"Anna, what's my middle name?"

"Really Alicia? This is stupid. You do this all the time."

"We don't have cameras! You could be a Cyclopes!"

The other five demigods sitting in the boat were eyeing Anna oddly. She shrugged.

"Starcy," Anna sighed.

"Okay!" And a giant rock wall below them opened up as if a secret door was revealed.

"It was going to be Darcy," Anna explained, "But Austin said Starcy in stead of Darcy. I don't really think it fits well, Alicia Starcy Jackson, but oh well."

The boat floated down to the opening and into what seemed like a garage. The boat's air bubble popped as they went through and the door closed behind them, the water not following them into the garage. Anna got out. She noticed the others didn't follow right away.

"Guys coming?" She said quietly.

"Are we?" Shea asked quietly.

"We need a way back," Drew said.

"We can't just leave them like this!" Chuck exclaimed.

"If we go back this will never happen," Tyler said. "It will be different. Chiron won't be gone, the Jackson's will still be living in New York, and the world won't be in chaos."

"I'm going in there," Archy said and stood up. "We have nothing better to do right now."

The five of them jumped out of the boat, took one more look back, and followed Anna through a door.

"The tunnels down here are like the labyrinth," Anna told them. "Stay close."

The tunnels were dimly lit and very hard to remember what way to go.

"You guys must have so many questions," Anna said, "But I have one. Did Ryan really send you here? Where did he send the others?"

"First answer," Shea said, "Yes."

"Second answer," Archy said, "Nada."

"Well our best guess is 2010," Chuck said, "Where he sent Sadie in the first place."

"How did he do that?" Anna asked aloud, "Well, I won't ask. From what the prophecies said about you guys…crap, I did _not _say that."

"Anna!" A blonde haired girl shrieked and ran to Anna coming out of a dark room. She had sea green eyes and look about eleven. "Thank the gods you did not—Oh my gods, it's—," the girl looked from Anna to the others. "That's—those are—we are saved!"

That made them all feel terrible. Of Course yeah they were going to try but not in this time. They would leave and the kids here would all feel terrible and have lost hope, for the billionth time that day that was mentioned.

"Hey Alicia," Shea said with a half hearted wave.

"Ally," Anna said kneeling down, "Where's Austin."

"Anna I'm eleven," Alicia said, "Stop talking to me like I'm seven."

"Sure," Anna said rolling her eyes.

"War council," She pointed behind her.

"What happened?"

"I'm never told anything," Alicia shrugged.

Anna started running down the hall. The others followed close behind her. Alicia went back into the room she came out of.

"Again," Tyler muttered. "How did I get dragged into this?" Archy elbowed him in the ribs. "When this is over, I'll be making it a habit to avoid you guys."

"Who said we'll get out of this?" Drew muttered.

"Shut up," Chuck said.

They ran down different hallways and taking half a dozen turns and into a cramped room with a table that had a map on it. A little more then a dozen people stood around the table all listening to a boy with dark hair and grey eyes. Well, listening was an understatement. They were barely paying any attention. One boy was picking his fingernails with a knife, two kids were making out and the boy who was talking was trying not to freak out at them.

"Austin," Anna said and nodded her head towards the five demigods following her. Every head looked up to the five of them that just walked in behind Anna. A few collective gasps were counted from the group in the room. The two in the back stopped kissing.

"Hey," Chuck waved nervously.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. "After five years and you finally turn up, all's you have to say is hey!"

"Pretty much," Drew said.

"We have been—," Someone else began.

"They already got this from me," Anna said. "Austin, we need to talk. You, me, Alicia, now."

"Someone is pissed." Someone muttered.

"I'm ready to kick your ass, Watson," Anna shouted.

"Pushy," The same person said.

"Shut it!" Shea yelled. "All of you get a grip. You are all morons and idiots! You are at war and you're making fun of each other. We've been here two minutes and all's I've seen is you guys giving them crap. Gods, who cares? Go try and help, look for survivors, something! Anything, other then making out in the back of the council room. What the hell is that about?"

The two flushed and narrowed their eyes at Shea.

"Gods, five years isn't a long time guys," Archy said. "Okay, it is, but it only took you that long to fall apart. That's pathetic."

"Where have you guys been?" Someone asked.

"Time traveling," Chuck said. "Does it look like we have even aged a day? Who was there that day when the ten of us fought Ryan?" a few hands went up. "He sent us here. Half of us to the future—,"

"Half of us to the past," Drew muttered finishing Chuck's thought. He studied the map. "Forces were weaker here," He said pointing to a spot that bordered what used to be Camp Half Blood. He gained a few odd looks. "What? I'm serious. Their defense was of three hell hounds in that area. That's a big area for three hellhounds to cover."

"The Minotaur patrols the beach," a girl said.

"What's your name?" Archy asked the girl who was surprisingly familiar.

"Lora Gates," The girl said, "Your old roomy. The only other daughter in cabin 13 besides you guys."

"Is Justin…?" Shea couldn't even finish the thought.

"Yeah," Lora said, "Two years ago, on the Brooklyn Bridge."

"You guys stay in here I guess," Anna said, "Catch up with all your old friends, Austin and I will be back in a few."

Austin walked by Shea and whispered. "Thanks, we definitely needed that." She smiled and guessed he referred to her yelling at the half-bloods in the room before. Anna took her twin's hand and they walked out of the room.

"So," Tyler said, "What's up?"

**A/N Depressing isn't it? Yeah, that's not even the half of it. Okay well that's the future after the prophesized nine half bloods aren't around. Just to wrap things up, I'll explain if you are still confused about that. The nine of them never technically died so the prophecies still referred to them. Goodness that chapter was long. :/ Well that's how I see the future. Trust me, it could have been worse. Through out the story you'll definitely get to know more about the future. I'll tell you now, the next chapter may be short, and that it is where the other five were sent. Okay, well it will probably be up tomorrow. Okay and now, again, sorry last chapter was sucky and confusing. Don't tell me it wasn't cause it was! You guys definitely deserved better then that sloppy and not really well proof read chapter. I'll definitely do better. I just got a little lazy. Now that everything is said and done, good night, and please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hola! OKAY! SO SO SO Sorry I haven't updated in like a week, but I have been super busy and you wont get another update until next Sunday cause I am just as busy this week. I have a bunch of birthday stuff I got to get done. I got my party, spending a week in Hershey, I had vacation a bit of last week. (We went to Knoebals for two days) Stuff like that. I will most definitely have more done once Augest comes but then I also have Soccer Camp for a week and then school starts the 25****th****. UGH! Summer has gone by way to quickly! I hope I'll have enough free time during the school year to do this! Anyway, here is chapter Thirteen, don't hate me cause it's just a small fill in.**

And that will be where we leave our group to the future. Let's see what has become of the others.

Sadie cursed reappearing on the beach she was on two minutes ago. "I thought I had him," She said to the four others that now remained on the beach with her: Kat, Adam, AJ and Leila. "Gods, where is everyone else?"

"They didn't appear here," Leila said. "Must have been sent to a different time.

"Great," Kat muttered. "Now none of us are there."

"That's not good," Sadie said her eyes wide.

"Well no duh, Sadie," AJ said. "How are we supposed to get back?"

"Not only is that a problem but now there was no chance of us continuing into the future. What was the next day going to be like? What is the next day going to be like now that none of us are there? Most of the camp had gathered around us, they must understand now that Ryan has no right to be there. He probably escaped. What is he going to do now that we won't stop him?"

"Why so negative?" AJ asked. Sadie narrowed her eyes.

"Makes sense," Adam said.

"Yeah," Sadie nodded being thankful for someone that agreed with her. "It's about ten o'clock right now, so the camp fire should be ending. We are going to look for more options on getting out of here. Chiron will probably already be at the Big House so let's go."

"Shouldn't we not be talking to anyone?" Leila asked.

"Technically yes, but we can't get out of this with out help."

"Chiron is different anyway," Kat said, "He lives forever and will be the same guy in twenty years."

"He is going to think we are all crazy," Sadie warned them. "You should have seen me before. I thought I _was _crazy."

"You _are_ crazy," AJ said. Sadie glared at him. "I'm serious. We all are. I swear!"

"The only one who is insane here is you AJ," Leila said.

"Let's go," Adam said holding back his laughter, "Before we screw anything up."

"If we go, we will screw something up," Kat said.

"Help," Leila reminded them, "We need it."

They all nodded and made their way to the Big House. The others looked at it funny as they approached it. It was blue instead of green.

"We are twenty years into the past," Sadie reminded sadly.

They hesitantly went inside the Big House. Chiron sat in wheelchair form with bandages still on his head and his arm still in a sling. When he looked up and saw Sadie's sad expression with her friends behind her, he expected nothing but bad news.

"These are the friends I presume you attempted to contact?" Chiron asked. Sadie nodded. "And more have been sent here?"

"Yes," Sadie said, "Actually, I went back for about two minutes, and then came back here with all of them."

"And is this all of you?" Chiron asked.

"Nope," Kat murmured, "There are four more."

"Plus Tyler," Leila said "Who has bee hanging out with us a lot lately."

"Really?" Sadie asked, and then she smiled. "Does this have anything to do with Archy?"

The three girls began to laugh while Adam and AJ tried not to engage in the "girl talk."

"Yeah, yeah," Adam said, "Enough giggling, we've got problems."

"That sadly we can't fix," Leila muttered.

"There isn't any other way you can help us, is there?" Kat asked Chiron.

"I'm afraid I have no idea how to get you back there," Chiron responded still in disbelief of the children. "You say your friends are still there?"

"No," AJ says, "They are in some time we do not know."

"Well then all's I can tell you is to pray for them to come through for you children."

"We can't do anything?" Leila demands, "We just get to sit here and wait?"

"It is not easy," Sadie muttered. She sat by the woods for a day and a half. ADHD had kicked in and she had to run around a few times.

"I'm afraid that's all I can say," Chiron nodded. "Try to steer clear of everyone. You are more then welcome to stay out in the woods and the harpies will not attack, I'll make sure of that."

"That wasn't fun either," Sadie muttered again.

"Now, children, do you need anything?"

"No," Kat said, "We can't risk screwing anything else up. We'll manage."

And then, they were all outside the big house, walking back towards the woods thinking hard for something, anything they could do, but there was nothing. They could only wait.

"We're hopeless," Kat said and kicked up some dirt as the five of them settled down in the woods, "We can't do anything and for all we know, they could end up being dead and we wouldn't know."

"Don't think like that," Adam mumbled. "It's not healthy."

"What?"

"We doing that, and we'll go into depression or something bad like that. We will tear ourselves apart ad maybe even go mad cause we don't know what's happening."

"I wouldn't go that far," Sadie said.

"Either way it's still bad." Adam was persistent and not really in the mood to start talking about their friends' deaths.

The five of them sat there in the woods on that cold breezy night and they were silent. They had nothing to say to each other. There was nothing they could do, and they knew it, but they didn't want to believe it. Something bad was happening. That much they knew. Wherever the others are, it's not good. It can't be. Either that, or everything is going wrong in the future. Sadie thought back to what she said to Ryan. The nine of them defeating Kronos? She said it as if they were destined to do it. She didn't even understand how that popped into her head. She just thought back to their first day at camp when her cabin was mentioning all those prophecies meant for a certain nine. It was them. Sadie knew that now. And nothing good was going to come of it.

**A/N Short Chapter. Yes…very short… I was just thinking and I have four hours till the party I have to go to, and I have a little bit of tomorrow…I think so I might be able to post another chapter today or tomorrow. Depends on how fast I feel like typing and stuff. Ok, well review everyone! PLEASE! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey guys! Here is Chapter 14! :)**

"We can't stay here," Drew said in a harsh whisper.

The five of them were all in a small room given to them by Anna that was deep in the small labyrinth of the demigod headquarters. They each had a sleeping bag that was lain on the hard, cold cement floor. They were close together in the small room but they had figured out that their voices can carry through the door and echo greatly. They try to talk as quietly as possible. Chuck was the only one who had fallen a sleep the moment they had gotten into the room Anna provided for them. Apparently they had dozens extra because of the limited half-bloods they have left.

"What other choice do we have?" Archy demands in a hushed tone. "We can't go out there alone. It's chaos. Who knows where the gods are even if they even exist anymore. It can't be possible. Olympus is sure to be taken over."

"Then why isn't Kronos stationed their?" Shea asked quietly, "He should be on Olympus!"

"Sh!" They hissed at Shea who had said her last sentence a little loudly.

"Sorry," Shea whispered harshly.

"We can't leave," Tyler said hesitantly on getting in on this conversation. "They need you guys here as leaders."

"But we can't lead them," Drew said in a mocking tone. "This isn't our time."

"But we can't leave them," Archy said. "It's not right."

"What will we do anyway?" Shea asks. "We'll head out and get killed. Technically we haven't trained in five years. I won't doubt we are rusty."

That earned a shaky laugh.

"Maybe we should sneak out now, and then we'll be back in our time by morning!" Drew suggested.

"We don't know that," Archy said then took in what he said. "Are you saying we are going to go confront Ryan-er-Kronos?"

"Why not?" Drew asked with a shrug.

"He'll kill us and then the world will definitely be doomed." Shea said.

"Dying is not on my to-do list," Tyler said.

"It's not on any of ours," Archy said sadly. She pulled her legs up close to her stomach hugging them tightly and rested her head on her knees.

"Can we get some sleep?" Shea asked.

"Can we leave this place?" asked Drew

"Can we go home?" Archy asked.

"Can we shut up?" Asked Chuck who had been woken up by their talking. They all didn't argue. They slowly fell a sleep all together in the room.

Their argument on leaving last night became more and more of an appropriate option. As Chuck and Archy were exploring the halls, which they got lost in eventually, they found dozens and dozens of wounded campers on the verge of dying, or terrified mortals who have gone crazy. Most mortals do when they figure out what is really happening. The girls didn't really want to look for familiar faces, but they found themselves doing so.

Eventually, Chuck and Archy reach a very long, door less hallway that ends up being a dead end. The hall, like many others, was empty, but this one seemed to have the feeling of deserting. It was quiet and no one else wandered down it. At the end, from the other end of the hall, looked like a mural of moving, curling designs.

But once you go closer, you saw that the moving swirls were hundreds and hundreds of names beautifully written in perfect handwriting. The way the names looked on the wall was as if they were drawn on with white chalk. The two of them reached the end and sadly, some names were recognizable.

Chuck reached out her palm to the wall and placed it on the stone hesitantly as if she was afraid of it. Where she held her hand, the names rippled as if she had disrupted a quiet pond and made ripples in the water. The names shimmered for a moment then continued their path around and through the fingers on Chuck's palm. She smiled lightly.

"What?" Archy asked.

"It's tingly," Chuck responded with a small giggle. Above the tips of her fingers, a new name faded in. _Daniel Summers_. It soon went in line with the others taking on the swirling pattern. They both sighed sadly.

"They are half-bloods that have died aren't they?" Archy asked. Chuck didn't have an answer she just shook her head.

"Partially," A boy said startling the two girls. Chuck instantly ripped her hand away from the wall and the names fell back into their original pattern pace. "Sorry," the boy said. "Just saying, the wall was a the last gift given to us from the gods. Hecate created it to ensure we would always remember the lost. It's not only Demigods, there are mortals there too. All of the people who have died in these past few years."

"That's a lot of names," Archy murmured.

"Yeah," The boy muttered. "Uh, sorry. I'm Seth, son of Hephaestus." He stuck out his hand and Archy and Chuck each shook it.

"Uh, thanks, and nice to meet you," Archy said awkwardly. She kind of wanted to get back to the others, and she didn't want to admit they were lost.

"Not really that nice anymore," Seth answered.

"Depressing much?" Chuck commented some what harshly.

"No, just sad. Just plain sad. See you guys around." And then he was gone already walking back down the hall.

"Well that was weird," Archy declared. Chuck nodded. They stood there for a few more moments examining the wall and thinking. Then they wandered their way back through the halls.

Shea, on her own request, had been wandering the mini labyrinth of a base alone. She wasn't in the mood to walk with Archy and Chuck or stay with the guys who were trying to figure out a way back. Meanwhile, the entire base has regained hope immensely. They still believe that the world will be well again despite the intensity, and uncertainty of the Prophecies. They are purified with new hope for the war's odds may be in their favor now.

That's what really had Shea shaken up. She didn't believe they could save them. For one, they aren't ready and have not been informed about these nine prophecies except when Sadie had a brief discussion about them. And two, they weren't all there. Together is probably what the prophecies mentioned. But the prophecies can't cease to exist because eventually they will happen. Hence the meaning of the word prophecy. It's the telling of the future. That's what confused them the most. If it was going to happen, why didn't it move on to another nine? Why is it still about them? How will it happen?

Shea shook her head in frustration. These questions had been running through her mind for the past eighteen hours. She was sure they were going to drive her insane. It could have been mistaken for the feelings she was feeling a couple of weeks ago when she had betrayed her friends for her own selfish reasons.

_No_. She told herself. She wasn't going to close herself off again from her friends. That may have been the biggest mistake she has ever made and it won't be repeated. It was stupid and something that will stick with her forever. The fact that her friends were almost killed frightened her. She still had nightmares about it.

Again she shook her head, keeping her eyes on her feet that were taking steady steps through the stone halls. _Maybe, just maybe, running through the streets seeking revenge on Zeus is something I would rather be doing right now. _She thought, but then quickly shut off the thought.

In all of her thoughts, she had barely paid any attention to where she was going. She was definitely lost big time after taking turns she didn't even notice taking. She had only passed a few people and they hadn't even acknowledged her. She stopped short at a T in the hall. Left or right or go back?

"Crap," She muttered. Anna wasn't kidding. It was almost impossible not to get lost down here.

She decided to take a right and see where it takes her. It's not like someone won't find her eventually and help her back. She'll just follow someone when they pass by.

But no one had passed by in a while. In the subtle awareness she had on her surroundings, she hadn't noticed anyone pass by in a while. Great.

So she just continued down the hall. Her arms were crossed, her strides were long and her eyes were fixed on the ground a few feet in front of her. She continued like that, still thinking, when she came to the first door there was in the halls for a while that was open.

"It's something we can't control," a girl hissed on the other side of the door making Shea stop and listen. Anna. It had to be.

"The prophecies have to stand for something now," Another said back. It was a boy. Austin, for sure. "It's not like they will never happen."

"But they all will never be here," Anna protested back. "They can't send the others here too."

"Anna, do you even believe that?"

"Do you?" She sighed back sadly.

"It's complicated," He responded. "It's too hard to believe and then I want to at the same time. I mean, they are here. They are back. That has to mean something."

"Maybe the real solution is to help them get back." Shea almost smiled at Anna's suggestion. It would be great if they helped. Now that was an idea.

"We can't do that," Austin said. Shea wanted to go in and punch him. "That will be like sending them to their deaths. What will we do, give them a ride back to camp and be like, "Okay, bye! See you twenty years into the past!"

"What other choice do we have?" Anna yelled. "We can't sit here forever. We need to take risks and at least try! You're acting exactly like dad! You just need to save everyone! Is that what you are trying to do? Live up to our parents names?"

"No," Austin said.

"No?" Anna repeated. "Then explain it. Why can't we help them."

"It's complicated," He said after a moment.

"Gods, dammit Austin!" Anna yelled. "Twice you have used that excuse. Twice! I'm your sister you should be able to explain this to me."

"I looked over the prophecy of Hades, alright? Actually no, that's a lie, I looked over every prophecy."

"What?" Anna asked astonished after a moment's hesitation. "We aren't supposed to do that."

"I know."

"Wh-what was it? Something scared you."

Shea listened intently. Her heart was beating so hard she was afraid that they could hear it through the small opening in the door.

"It is almost inscribed that they all die," Austin said finally. Shea's heart skipped a beat. Dying? That didn't sound so great. They were all meant to die in the end?

"Why would you think that?" Anna demands in disbelief. "You must have read it wrong."

"I didn't read the prophecy wrong, Anna!" Austin yelled, "The one for Hades says it quite clear."

Austin hesitated then recited the lines he knew from memory.

"_Two of the daughters, the daughters of Hades,_

_Will find the truth amongst the stories,_

_One of bone, one of shadow,_

_Nothing but, will seek the arrow,_

_For sight will concur and end her days,_

_With strikes of fire and endless rays."_

Shea stood up and ran, ran as hard as she could and made a lot of noise while she did. She needed to talk to the others. She needed to tell them. It scared her and she couldn't hold that in. She wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there, but she ran and eventually found her way back to the others.

**A/N And that is the first Great Prophecy. More of the future is coming up. I will tell you now that there will be limited chapters in the past but there will be some. Sorry. Not a lot to talk about there. But there was chapter 14! Please review! I am so glad I got another chapter up before I left! :) Next one expected to come next week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N You do NOT know how sorry I am for not posting for like….what? Two weeks? God! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry! All this week I have Soccer camp from 1-4…I think….And guess what? School starts the 25****th**** and I am going to have ten times more occupied because I have a class at the High School in the morning. I'm taking Algebra 1 cause I am an advanced math student! (No, I really suck at math) But yeah, homework for eigth graders is bad too. Goshness…Do you guys hate me for having, like, NO TIME anymore. I'm pretty sure you guys are going to hate me. Do you? I am so sorry! But yeah, updating will be scarce from here on out. Every vacation I get (Except Labor day. I'm going camping with friends again), every night I don't have a lot of homework, every time I don't have soccer practice, or a game, I'll be typing. Most likely, updates will be on Sundays because they are my only days off.**

**Well, that's technically my schedule for the fall. Hoping to get a lot of chapters in next week because that's my last week of FREEDOM from school….God, I can just see the teacher's evil faces welcoming us back to the world they call school, and we call hell.**

**Chapter Fifteen everybody!**

"I can keep sitting here!" Kat exclaimed. AJ had just brought back food from the kitchen. Hopefully stealing some food won't mess up the future. Someone being a half a pound lighter isn't fatal, right?

"We can't help it," Leila sighed angrily. "Do you really think we want to sit here? The others could be dead for all we know. Of course we want out!"

"Happy thoughts, Leila," AJ muttered.

"There is nothing we can do," Adam said.

They sat there for what felt like hours but was only minutes. Each second that went by made the five of them even more nervous. Sadie sat up in a tree, always quiet. The others expected some plan to some from her but she just sat twirling the necklace Chuck found so long ago in the lake. She had always kept it in her pocket.

"You know what?" AJ said after thinking a moment longer. "I kind of want to know what you found out the day of the dance, Sadie."

"I think it's cursed," Sadie muttered.

That snapped Kat's attention into focus. "Cursed? How did you figure this out? I remember you yelled, _traitor!_, that day in the fields at camp. Where did cursed come from that?"

"No," Sadie said shaking her head. She sat up in the tree letting her feet dangle over the large branch she was sitting on. "This belonged to someone from the second Titan war. A traitor, I guess you could call her, but others really disagree."

The four of them waited for Sadie to continue, but she didn't. "And?" Adam said irritably.

"And," Sadie said in a mimicking voice at Adam. She paused. "I wonder if…What's the date?" She started to mumble to herself. "Two days ago was the eighteenth? So it's the twentieth now, which may mean…"

"Sadie what are you talking about?" Leila asked.

Sadie didn't say anything. She jumped swiftly down from the tree and made her way through the forest quickly.

"She always does that," AJ muttered.

Kat stood up, "Well are we going to _follow_ her?" She asked and trailed off after Sadie. The others didn't have to be told twice. It wasn't like they had anything better to do or think about.

**A/N Short chapter! But I really want you to have something to think about in the past. But hey! I updated, and I may update again this week. You just got to wait! Please Review guys! I'm hoping to update again in the next twenty four hours!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N A little more then 24 hours is still good right? Well at least I posted two days in a row. Are you guys still out there though? I haven't gotten a review in a while and I'm like…hello? Haha, JK. Here is chapter 16. :P**

When Shea told the others what she heard, there was silence. No one could say anything, but who could when you just figured out you are destined to die. Shea and Archy shared very fearful looks as the prophecy Shea had heard was repeated. Millions of questions ran through their minds. It's not as if it's such big news, I mean, they have been wanted for _five years_ and if caught they would die. They had been in situations like that before. Multiple times actually. But something about you supposed to die in the end to save the world or let it fall made everything different. They knew they would die, even if they won. That's the scary part.

Now the other solution could be that Austin was over exaggerating and they were waiting for him to come in their room and yell, _Just kidding!_ With a wide goofy grin on his face, but he didn't.

Finally, Chuck spoke. "Prophecies always have double meanings."

"Oh yes," Drew mocked. "This is coming from the girl who saw all of us dead."

"Now wait a minute," Shea said, "That's not fair."

"You of all people should know that life isn't fair, Shea," Archy muttered glumly.

"Of course you bring that up now," Shea retorted. "You have no idea how that feels, and you are holding it against me. I told you guys this because I thought you would want to know. I didn't think it would cause us to fight. All this _nine_ talk is not giving me the best thoughts and what Austin and Anna said back there made it worse."

The door to their small room slowly opened. Alicia popped her head in. "What did Anna and Austin say?"

"Nothing," Archy and Shea said in unison. They both glared at each other once when they spoke.

"Really?" Alicia asked stepping fully into the room. "It didn't sound like nothing."

"Why do you even care kid?" Drew snapped harshly. Chuck elbowed him in the ribs but he barely took notice.

"I knida want to take part in the fact that my siblings said something to upset you guys. Plus, I'm never told anything. I'm just curious."

"Well go be curious somewhere else," Drew said.

"Fine," Alicia snapped rudely. "Whatever, I really don't care anyway." She turned and walked out of the room.

"You know for an eleven year old," Tyler said, "She is a little bitchy."

"Well that's nice, Tyler," Chuck said raising her eyebrows.

"She's like her mom," Shea says indefinitely. "They are all like their parents."

"Where do you think they went off to?" Archy asked. "I mean, Percy, Annabeth, and Anna mentioned a few others going along too."

"Daniel was one of them," Chuck said softly.

"I don't know," Drew said, "But according to what Anna said, it sounded like they went weaponless."

"Why would you say that?" Tyler asked.

"Because," Chuck began, "She said that her parents left Anna and Austin their weapons."

"And she said they did that three days ago," Shea tapped her lips debating on weather to start chewing her nails.

"Four now, actually." Chuck said.

"How do we know they aren't already dead?" Archy asked softly.

"That's nice, Archy," Tyler said.

"I'm serious. How do we know? What if the three of them go looking for their parents?"

They sat there again in silence. Chuck had a feeling that if they continued it would end up in a fight. She was definitely glad that they had stopped.

Archy sat there thinking. What happens to the people when they die now? Do they still go to the Underworld? She shook her head. That's not something to think about right now.

But Shea was thinking about it. She was nervous about it. What had Ryan—Kronos done to the world that made every thing so different and bad. How was it possible that Apollo could no longer drag the sun across the sky? Where were the gods anyway? They still had to be there right? Did Kronos have them locked away, or had they faded like some of the other gods?

All of these questions and more lingered on the tips of the five of their tongues. They couldn't believe what they had gotten into. It seemed almost impossible and it was. Maybe they all weren't used to the fact that they were half-bloods yet, nut surely that couldn't be it.

There was another knock on the door and it slowly opened. "We were hoping," Anna began suddenly and breaking the silence the five of them were in. "That if we did have to go find our parents, you would come with us.

**A/N I really have nothing to say….That's a first. Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'll try to update soon. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you all cookies! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N…I hate school. I really do. It just creates more problems. Like not updating. That's one. And home work, which leads to the not updating. Oh, and I also hate Writers block. The thing is, I know exactly how everything is going to be played out I am jus having trouble getting there. :/ I am really sorry it has taken me more then a month. Soccer just started too so that's getting in the way. On a few of my other stories people have been bugging me about updating. I get the emails on my ipod, but can't seem to get to a computer. With all of homework and that I have time to right a sentence a day really. I'm glad I got a little time tonight. I honestly think about this story everyday, and I'm always daydreaming about it. I'm sorry again…ugh. I hate school….**

It could have been the fact that they weren't really supposed to be seen or the fact that a large girl stood with a spear ten feet away. All five of the demigods stopped short and watched the girl walk up the dock from the wall of the forest trees.

"What are you—oof!" AJ was cut off by an elbow in the ribs given to him by Sadie.

The girl flopped down hard on the dock letting her legs dangle down. She sat there looking frustrated and her head in her hands.

"Who is she?" Kat asked.

"I have no idea," Sadie answered.

"Oh so Kat gets an answer," AJ said. "I get elbowed in the stomach?" Sadie did it again.

"Serves you right for standing behind her," Leila snickered.

"Shh!" Sadie hissed.

The girl sat with her head leaning against the dock's pillar fiddling with something in her hand. It shimmered slightly.

"What is it?" AJ asked.

Sadie turned to him. "If you blow our cover, I'm going to kill you." She waved the necklace she had in her hand in his face.

"The Necklace?" Adam asked then received a glare from Sadie, but she nodded never the less.

The five of them were then on silent and watched the girl. Sadie was thinking about how she was going to see if the necklace was there at the bottom of the lake, but for some reason this girl had it. The girl looked sad and frustrated. Something was obviously bothering her.

The five of them sat in the woods watching and waiting for who knows what. Sadie wouldn't talk, which was normal when she was thinking, but something about this was a little more suspicious then normal. This _might as well have been pointless_, Sadie thought. _Or it could be something totally important._

A boy came up the dock slowly striding towards the girl with caution. He had his hands in his pockets and his head towards the ground. His knotted jet-black hair bounced slightly as he walked. He slowly settled himself down on the edge of the dock letting his feet hang off. He didn't make eye contact with the girl, he barely acknowledged her.

"Is that-?" Kat began.

"Sh!" Leila spat.

"Could that be-?" Kat tried again.

"Shut up!"

Kat narrowed her eyes at Leila. Leila just kept a smug look on her face but her eyes fixed on the dock. Kat moved her eyes back to the dock sighing and leaning against a tree. She ran her hands through her hair that was getting knotted. Like the rest of the girls, they she hadn't been carrying a brush on her when Riley zapped them back twenty years.

The two kids sat there for a couple minutes. The boy sat no more then two feet from the girl but for some reason neither acted like each other was there.

Adam looked to Kat for a moment's glance. Her head was cocked sideways listening intently. The light August wind blew softly on her face making the frame of her hair blow behind her. Kat moved her eyes and looked at Adam who quickly averted his eyes from her looking back to the dock. Confused for a moment, Kat then turned back to the dock with the two kids.

Leila had noticed this happened. She took a mental note for later to taunt Kat about it. That is, unless she decides to zap her again. Kat had always protested it had been an accident but Leila didn't get that static like feeling out of her brain for three days, so she wasn't going to go off pissing Kat off again.

Because the five of them were just close enough to hear the two, but far enough away to not be heard, the conversation at the end of the dock was close to easy to make out.

"Clarisse," the boy started.

"Save it Percy," the girl, Clarisse growled. Giving the five of them a moment, they soon could make out the familiar features of the boy that they were all used to being seen on an older face. This much younger Percy was a shock to see. He looked…more stressed in a way. Less aware that he would live to be thirty, which he never suspected at this time. Not aware that he would soon create a family, less aware that in the years to come, Kronos would still be trying to rise against the gods.

Clarisse sighed. "No one saw it coming," She muttered loudly. "Not even me."

"No one could have," Percy said. "In the end she was right, though."

"She was a hero!" Clarisse spat angrily. Percy held up his hands.

"Exactly," He said. They sat for another few minutes in silence. Clarisse kept the ugly scowl on her face obviously annoyed Percy interrupted her alone time. She continued twisting the small necklace in her hand. Sadie was mimicking it. It couldn't be important could it?

"Why do you keep that?" Percy asked.

"You know what," Clarisse said as if realizing something. She spun the necklace one last time in her hand the let it fly about thirty feet out into the lake. Percy looked at her a little stunned.

"Why-?" Percy began.

"You ask to many questions, punk," Clarisse muttered standing up. "It's cursed. Why would I keep it?"

Percy was about to say something but Clarisse was already making her way up the dock. He sighed, lied back onto the dock and put his hands over his eyes.

"Well that answers that question," AJ said rather loudly. Percy sat up and looked towards the five hidden half bloods. They all turned and darted back deep into the woods leaving Percy slightly confused at the dock. He shook off what he had seen, or heard rather and sat with his toes in the water until Annabeth came looking.

**A/N Suckish? Sorry. Again, I am really sorry for not updating. I think I have everything planned out from here on out so I think there will be more updates more frequently. Do you guys hate me? You know what, don't answer that. I really don't want to know. I'm sorry again, next chapter may be up this weekend. Then again, we have a lot going on. *CURSES* Tenth anniversary of the 9/11 attack…It is going to be SO hard for my mom right now…for anyone who remembers that day really. But, hey, like the saying my S.S. teacher decided was ours for the anniversary. We're Still Running Strong.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I...Got nothing... :/ xD**

Anna's unexpected visit to the five demigods' room that they all shared with an unexpected comment, resulted in arguments. Voices were raised, tears were shed and in the end, they all stopped and looked at each other. The five of them needed to get back, but didn't want to risk Anna and Austin's lives. Anna and Austin needed to find their parents, or at least find out the truth. Bringing the five along was the only logical reason. It was also an excuse to leave the hidden base. In the end all was agreed. They would set sail in the morning.

None of them could sleep that night. Archy sat with Tyler in one of the far corners whispering to each other. They spoke softly and both of them seemed irritated in a way. Archy couldn't keep her head out of her hands that was hen buried in her curled up knees. Tyler sat there still wondering how he got himself into this. He shouldn't be here. Why were the fates, if they even still existed, toying with his life? Why were they making it complicated and confusing?

The most shocking thing that happened all night might have been after Shea finally fell asleep and Tyler and Archy were close to it. Drew and Chuck were talking silently.

"It seems so real now," Chuck said, frustration lurking in her voice. "That dream couldn't match this place any more then it already does. My head is hurting from it. I can't seem to find a topic that doesn't bring me back to those thoughts."

Being the almost always silent, Drew shrugged and tried to think of ways to help maybe even comfort his friend. It's hard, he concluded, Especially when said friend is a psychic girl who is always making freak outs about how the world is going to end! Okay, that is a huge over statement. That _rarely_ ever happens.

Chuck narrowed her eyes. _Thanks for the help, Drew_. She spat in her head. Instead, out loud she said, "It's a little hard to process. Who would have guessed that we would be sent a full five years into the future? That's just bizarre…and scary."

"Annoying is how I'd put it," Drew huffed. "We have practically no options. It's either go and walk right into what might be a trap, or stay here and watch our friends die and the world crumble around us. You know, where are the gods anyway?"

Chuck leaned her head against the wall and spread her legs out in front of her. Her legs nudged against his softly. "No one knows." She said softly. Archy's soft steady breathing hinted to Chuck that she was sleeping. Her and Tyler weren't facing each other and had their sleeping bags a good amount of room apart.

"It's intimidating," Drew muttered. He ran a hand through his light blonde hair. It was almost funny how everything had happened to them. Why couldn't some other group of kids be the ones from these rumored prophecies? Anyone would have been just fine to be normal half-bloods. But there are no normal half-bloods. Never have been any, never will.

"Pretty much wraps up the situation," Chuck agreed. Nothing was ever going to be the same after this…_if _they get through this. Everyone was thinking about what to do. Wherever the others were, they were trying to find a solution.

What if they got sent somewhere even into the more distant future? What if whatever the five of them here did affected what happens to them? Would they have succeeded in getting back, was there a way for them to all come together again?

"You're shaking," Drew pointed out breaking up Chuck's thoughts thankfully. Chuck looked down to see her hands fidgeting slightly. She was never one to be nervous, but thinking about the others and how they could be dead…Chuck cleared her throat hoping the thoughts would follow and images would just leave her alone. "Are you okay?" Drew asked.

"I'm fine," Chuck sighed. "Just thinking about the others, wondering where they are, what they are doing, if they are okay," She yawned slightly. "If they are doing better then we are."

"With AJ _and_ Adam?" Drew asked. "Not likely. They are probably off screwing something up."

"Way to have courage in our team," Chuck muttered with a smile. Drew raised his eyebrows at her.

"We're a team now?" he asked her. Chuck looked at him slightly confused.

"Weren't we always?" She asked. "Ever sense the beginning. More like a family in my opinion but call it what you wish. Four weeks or four years, we're closer then ever, though so far apart." There she went again, saying one of her elaborate quotes, sayings, or just plain old sentences that meant everything.

"You always do that," Drew said resting an arm on his knee.

"What?"

"You make something so simple, so…not."

Chuck looked slightly offended. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked with her usual attitude.

"Not really," Drew said. "Just annoying."

"So now I'm annoying?"

"Pretty much," He smirked lightly and glanced down at Chuck from the corner of his eye. Her very light brown hair was hanging in her face. Her eyes were locked on the door that went into the hallway. Soon their eyes met, but they didn't say anything.

They both faced each other for a while just staring. It was almost awkward, but it felt normal to them. Slowly they realized they were leaning into each other. Slowly, their faces were getting closer, their eyes slowly shutting. They were so close, when the alarm sounded.

**A/N I honestly thought this was the best chapter I have ever written. I mean look at it. I thought it was amazing. But I already know my opinion! I WANT YOURS! REVIEW PLEASE! xD**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N The only thing I am going to say is that you are going to be all, OMG, at the end of this chapter. Or you will be in my opinion…hmmm….I smell Pizza….**

Archy sat bolt up straight to the sound of an irritating noise: An alarm. Shea and Tyler on either side of her were already sitting up straight. Archy tried to keep her eyes off of him and locked on Chuck and Drew. They were standing up and hesitating to open the door. The door had red lights flaring under the crack at the bottom illuminating the room slightly. Shea had reached for the small light but Archy held her back. The alarm was now to loud to even being able to yell over.

Chuck slowly opened the door and dark figures rushed in. They stayed towards the top of the ceiling for a moment, like smoke then encased the room. Light, evil and familiar laughter echoed around the room. In an instant the Shadows encased them all in darkness and silence. Barely able to move they all struggled and grabbed at nothing.

The next thing they knew they were drifting in the ocean together. Trying to stay afloat, Chuck shot an arrow above them encased in Greek fire. It soared until it made a light poof and the Shadows disintegrated by the spreading of the fire.

"What the hell was that?" Archy yelled. She was treading water with the rest of them. Chuck's arrow fell into the water in the center of them all. She smiled innocently. Shea was wide eyed and pissed that she had been woken up.

"I think the real question is," Drew started shaking out his hair. "How did they get through the water with out killing themselves? The fire killed them."

"What are they even doing here?" Shea asked though regretted it at once.

"For us, obviously," Chuck said. "They know we're here."

"I am not swimming all the way back up to New York," Archy announced.

"We don't have to," Tyler snapped which received a glare from Archy in which he ignored. "Look, we need to get back to 2030, of course, so we just need to go back in and get Anna and Austin. Isn't that what we agreed?"

"How are we supposed to get back in?" Archy snapped back.

Tyler jerked his thumb behind him where the water seemed to be cluttering. If you looked down, the door was opening and the small boat they had came here on was coming out. It made large waves despite its size when it surfaced.

Austin's head appeared over the side and soon he was leaning against the rails. "We gotta go!" He yelled and pointed to the ladder.

Shea was the first to head over there. She was never really comfortable in the water, so being there without a boat under her feet wasn't that great. She climbed aboard and the others quickly followed.

"They blocked out our weapons supply," Anna panted. "Where we had anything to be able to stop them was blocked out. Until they found you guys, we were defenseless." The boat sped up and they were on their way North.

"We're leaving early," Shea guessed. Austin nodded.

"It's kind of risky not to leave any later," He said not meeting her eyes."

"How are we doing this?" Drew asked. "We can't just walk into camp."

"Sure we can," Anna said. "We've done it tons of times-,"

"And we have lost two dozen kids doing it," Austin snapped at his sister. "It's not safe. They all may be idiots, but Kronos is no fool. He's done it, he is doing it, and he'll do it again. We're as good as dead with out an army over there. No, scratch that, we're as good as dead anyway."

"Way to think happy thoughts, Austin," Archy muttered under her breath.

Archy and Tyler were still keeping their distance and Chuck and Drew weren't necessarily speaking to each other. Things had gone from good to awkward to totally weird with them. Shea stood next to Austin with her head in her hands obviously not ready for this. Anna gave Austin a look that made Austin scowl. He wasn't really appreciating his sister's "help" right now.

The boat was silent, which bothered Anna greatly. Well, it wasn't like they were heading into a field of roses. They were headed straight into a trap most likely. There were no choices left. It's get them back to their time, or the remains of everything…collapse beneath themselves until there is nothing left.

It was almost impossible how fast they made it to camp, how little time it took them to see the sound in the distance. There was so little time to do anything. They had wasted it by being silent. Now the seven of them were splitting up to go the two different ways they need to go.

Getting onto the beach was the easy part. The Minotaur still patrolled the beaches, but very poorly. The hard part was going to be getting back to 2030. 2035 wasn't really a happy place to be right now. So the seven of them stood facing each other trying not to say goodbye, but actually trying to do so at the same time. Anna and Austin were heading towards where the Big House may still stand. They thought maybe if there were hostages being kept, they might be there. The five from the other time were going to head to where the crumbled cabins were to fight Kronos into sending them back.

"I guess this is-," Anna started, but Chuck held up her hand and stopped her.

"We'll see each other again," She sad. "We'll see each other, five years ago."

It took a second for that to be processed because with the time difference it was confusing. Austin looked at Chuck with a cocked head. She rolled her eyes.

"We have to hurry," Shea said sadly. "They might have spotted us already."

"Yeah," Austin said. His father's pen was in his hand and he was rolling it over in his hand nervously. Was this going to be the last time they saw each other?

"Well," Archy said, "See you."

They all started to turn away from each other to go their separate ways in this stupid war mission. The seven of them had no other choice apparently. Time was what they needed, five years worth. They needed to get back, there was no question about it. They weren't happy that it happened, it just was.

"Shea," Austin called lightly coming over to her. She turned quickly as Austin came up to her. He pulled her close and quickly kissed her. Shea felt surprised and stood there a split second, then kissed him back before they pulled away.

"That better not take five years, again," Shea breathed lightly. Then they were off again going their separate ways both having new smiles on their faces. They were a good amount of space away from each other whem…

"Oh, my gods, I kissed a College guy!"

**A/N Or a kid supposed to be in college anyway. xD Well how was that chapter? I wonder if anyone saw that coming? Or am I terrible at making surprises? Lol, well please Review tell me what you think…I still smell pizza….**

**My prayers today are for those who died in the 9/11 tragedy. We're still standing strong, we'll never forget, God Bless the USA.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I pulled a freaking muscle in my thigh….I now have all the time in the world to type and post until Monday, (If I'm better and subtracting the time it takes me to do homework) So yeah, I'm a little pissed I wont be playing Soccer. I'm missing my second Recreational game and my first School game. I'm mad, but happy to be posting! xD**

"Well we should at least do something," Kat sighed. They were sitting in a large bundle of trees about a dozen yards from the opening that was the cabins. They were sitting in an area that looked from between the Hera and Demeter cabin. They had a good view of what was happening in the court yard, not that they really cared right then. Kat was twisting a few pieces of grass into a braid.

"We can't do anything," Adam sighed back at her tossing a small acorn around in his hands. He was leaning against a tree that Leila was sitting in. Sadie and AJ were sitting next to each other against the same tree. Sadie was still twirling the necklace in her hands.

"We can try to figure things out," Leila suggested. She looked down at the others who weren't looking too happy. "I mean, what got us into this in the first place. Let's start from the beginning."

"Ryan showed up and Chuck nearly stabbed him," AJ muttered. "That's the first part."

Leila shook her head. "I mean the way beginning."

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked knitting his eyebrows together. "Our _way_ beginnings? We've already gone through this. I've grown up in a million different places, Sadie is just a normal New Yorker, Adam is a Canadian and you and Kat are run always. What's the big deal? Why are we going over this?" The four of them glared at AJ. "What?"

"Leila is trying to say we need to re-think everything." Sadie said. "Definitely starting with our first few days at camp, that you're right about. But, we should be thinking more about our quest and how this all began. How this rumored chosen nine or whatever came about."

"What is that anyway?" Kat asked. Sadie shrugged.

"Honestly I don't know," She muttered.

"Shouldn't we be thinking?" Adam asked.

"Don't hurt yourself, Adam," Kat mocked. He just glared at her.

And so they did. They counted down the days until now, until their unwanted miracle of time travel. They went over every detail of their few weeks of their new lives. (Has it only been just five weeks?) It may have been pointless, but it gave them all something to think about for a while.

"Wait," AJ said, "What made Ryan bring Sadie back in the first place?"

Sadie snapped her fingers, "That's it!" She exclaimed. "We just need to figure that out and somehow apply it to getting back. What were you guys doing?"

"Um, we were playing some scavenger hunt game," Kat explained. "AJ got paired with Ryan and we kind of worked from there. We cornered him, approached him and then you appeared."

"Nothing to it," Adam muttered. "It just happened."

"Something must have triggered him into doing it though," Leila said. "It was nine on one, he must have been nervous."

It took a moment for that to sink in. "I think that's it," AJ said finally. "It has to do with his senses. He became nervous and it maybe lost his concentration."

"So you think he is still keeping us here on his own?" Kat asked. She pulled up a bit of grass and threw it randomly.

"Unconsciously," Sadie said with a nod.

"He's sleeping?" Adam asked raising his eyebrows. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"No, as in he isn't aware of it. At anytime he may feel threatened, like AJ suggested, he may loose that connection and concentration he isn't aware of. That's a large flaw in a power that big. We can use that to our advantage."

And suddenly, they weren't there anymore. They were in a forest, but it was more a burnt down forest with leave less trees and broken branches. The sky was a dark shade of an ugly orange. In the center of the court yard a fight was happening. The five of them looked just in time to see a blade plunge through their friend's chest. Someone screamed.

**A/N …. xD yay, I posted again! I'm going to look on the bright sides of everything right now, like…. I got nothing. Sorry. Have a nice day and…um… go eat some tacos and…um… review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Okay, so, yeah, I understand you want to figure everything out, but I got to back up a bit with our futuristic group… Just a tiny bit! I PROMISE!**

**AND! It has come to my attention that I used the name of Riley instead of Ryan last chapter for reasons I have no idea. SORRY! It's been a while remember? UGH! Well, I'll do better this chapter. "IT'S RYAN!" Katie tells herself over and over again. She types it over and over on her laptop and implants it into her mind. She swears upon the river Styx it won't happen again. (Cue thundering for effect)**

While Shea got over her happy moment, which wasn't going as well as she had hoped, they five of them moved along. Shea was pretty sure she was blushing like crazy, but didn't mind as much as she normally would have. She was glad that they were moving on and not really commenting on her comment from before.

They soon found the clearing that had used to be the cabins. They had traveled for about twenty minutes carefully and trying not to disrupt any monsters that may be on watch. They were behind the Artemis cabin looking up towards were cabin 1 and two were, where Ryan/Kronos stood. Even though they had al ready seen it, it still made them gap at them with hate. Every single cabin was destroyed or burnt down almost entirely. They still had enough structure left to stand and oddly some things were moving inside certain cabins. That or it was just a shadow being cast.

Where Kronos sat was at the head of all the cabins as if he was a ruler, but he was. He had taken over the world and hadn't even shown his true form yet. If it would take him a few millennia to reform, the world must be nothing but a crisp by then. It would crumple to nothing.

This time though, a boy was not standing tall in front of him, no this time it was two figures who looked about middle aged. They stood tall and brave but still looked as if they had been weakened. Their hands were bound behind their backs by heavy chains. It took them only seconds to recognize the two adults.

It also did not take Kronos and his henchman long to notice the five demigods who thought they were hidden so well. In the middle of Kronos' sentence he said a little louder, "…and we have also noticed the five young demigods spying from behind the cabins!" He looked angry and his hate was narrowed towards the five of them. He looked straight at them though clearly they were not able to be seen because when Annabeth and Percy turned towards where Kronos had indicated, they had questioned looks on their faces.

Two Hyperborean giants appeared behind the five of them. They looked up slowly peering at their icy cold white hair and their freezing blue skin. Chuck had her bow in her hand but hesitated to shoot the others had their weapons raised.

"So lovely for you to join us," Kronos sneered.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth hissed to them from across the courtyard which made her receive a hit with a wooden club from a giant next to her. She stumbled into Percy with a light gasp.

Two more giants appeared on the other side of the half bloods cornering them. They were backed up against the remains of cabin eight. From the corner of Archy's eye, she saw movement from across the way on the male cabins side. Two figures of shadows stood with their backs against cabin seven. They were looking straight at each other.

And something happened with that one glance. Archy nudged Tyler who stole a glance to their left. Chuck got the drift. Drew followed Chuck's narrowed eyes at Kronos, and Shea stole the first move. She slid between giant number three's legs, stabbing its left calf on the way through. Everyone attacked.

With quick speed, Anna sped across the courtyard barely being noticed. Everyone's eyes were on the four giants and the five half bloods. Anna slid and ducked inside of cabin six. Austin was rounding the corner past cabin three when he was noticed.

The giant that stood next to Percy looked to where Austin was running. With all his might Percy lifted up his leg and kicked the giant in the stomach. The giant stumbled back a bit the swung his club at Percy, which he dodged with a huffing sigh. Annabeth stood with her back to Percy as the giant in front of her raised its club. Her hands still bound behind her back she pulled at Percy's t-shirt and together they rolled to the side out of the way. Then they had to dodge the vibrating swing of a scythe from Kronos.

After dodging frost spit from the giants that would probably turn them into a block of ice, Archy managed to stab another. It exploded to golden dust.

Austin had now un-bound his parents and was now trying to tell them to get somewhere safe. The two parents looked at their son with an odd look. "Go!" He yelled. Of course, they didn't.

Fighting off two Hyperborean giants and two Laestrygonian giants was the rest of them minus Anna who was creeping up around the cabins being ignored. One more giant was then taken down by Tyler, another by Shea. The fight was now closer to Kronos then they felt comfortable. The two Hyperborean giants were left and one had caught Archy's hand in a block of ice. She cursed and stumbled backwards. Right into Kronos who took one step back. He twirled his scythe once brought it down right to Archy's chest.

**A/N I wanted to end it right here…..**

That's when the arrow whizzed right to Kronos bouncing harmlessly off his shoulder, but it must have startled him enough. He staggered backwards and began checking himself to see if the arrow pierced. Archy slammed her block of ice down on the Titan's foot and rolled away as he roared in terror. She retrieved her knife just in time. The ice on her hand cracked a bit but wasn't really ready to come off. She cursed.

Chuck saw in the corner of her eye something appear in the woods. She ignored the odd movement for now and shot more arrows at Kronos. Drew was right next to her. Everyone there was on their toes, running, slicing, stabbing, dodging. Every time Chuck shot an arrow, it bounced off harmlessly from the Titans skin. She cursed. What was with this?

Then the unexpected happened. Time slowed itself down and the Titan's rage was enhanced. With a heavy swing of his scythe, Kronos struck the closest person to him. It would have been Chuck, had Drew not tried to defend her. It would have been her if she was paying the slightest bit more attention and being more aware.

But fate decided to take another course. Everyone stopped suddenly as they watched Drew fall to the ground close to being a lifeless form. Chuck screamed and five kids sprang out of the woods with frantic looks on their faces.

**A/N So I ended it here instead. Sorry it took a little longer then expected. Well, If you didn't hate me before, I bet you hate me now. "YOU JUST—!" YEAH YEAH YEAH! I KNOW! Jeez, let me write okay! xD don't hate me please…..**

**Good news for you guys, (lol, not really) My muscle STILL isn't healed so I'm out for the next week again MISSING TWO SOCCER GAMES! (gag me with a freaking spooonn….) I'm a little annoyed but still, I get to type more! It took me a while also because I wanted this chapter to go just right and keeping you wondering. I would erase it and start it all over again, and I did, TWICE, but I won't waste the time again for your guys.**

**Well, Please Review! **


End file.
